UnCover
by Menaji
Summary: This is the prequel to COVER. This is where everything went down and questions are answered...well some are. The Kliq, Undertaker Mark , Christy Hemme, Candince Michelle, Rebecca Curi, Krystal Marshall, and Many more!
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY, I was going to take a brake to write this but damn it was on my mind that heavy. Besides I knew some readers would want to know _Why_? If this is your first time reading this please read COVER first. Okay here it is, and please review.**

_1 year earlier............_

-Should I or Shouldn't I?-

Christy smiled as her husband as he pulled his dyed black hair into a ponytail. He winked at her. "What cha smiling bout?"

She smiled. "Nothing, but at the same time I am bit nervous about tonight."

"It's normal. Do you remember your lines?" he asked

"Yeah, and went over them with DDP as well."

Mark looked up. "Why?"

"Because we have to act this thing out anyway-"

Mark looked at his wife in an almost gleaming way. "Christy, that's what I am here for.-"

"Mark, you were in the gym and in Vince office- what's the big deal?"

"I don't need you running around with DDP backstage alright."

Christy raised her eyebrow. "So you want me to stay back here in a hot ass dressing room all damn day? I'm not some slave."

"Your my wife."

Christy got up to leave ,making sure the door slammed behind her. She knocked on the Diva's dressing room door. "Hey." Christy's best friend Krystal Marshall Nash answered the door. "What's up?"

"Mark." Christy pouted.

Krystal rolled her eyes. "Aww shit, come in."

* * *

"Where the hell are you going again? I thought you were in rehab for your leg?" Kevin asks.

"I am, that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun in Sin City-"

"Hunter, Stephanie is going to kick your ass." Kevin curse in a low tone while he watch his son Tristen play the guitar.

"No she is not. Have you been watching wrestling?"

Kevin shot a look up. "Yeah, only because of my wife, and Mark."

"You think If I talk to Vince, he'll let you come back?" Hunter questioned.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I dunno, my damn knee is a killer." Kevin wanted to get back in the ring but he knew that times and the business has changed.

"Excuse because? ...........Look, I have to finish packing so were talk later when I get back to Texas."

"Alright man, tell Kid I said hi."

"Sure.

* * *

"You know he's just been so fucking - such a prick these days." Christy told her friend.

Krystal pouted. "Hug?"

After the two women hug, Krystal gave her friend a very seductive look. She softly kissed the red head on the lips and she smiled in approval. "Kris, we can't. Someone might come in."

"So what, they can either watch or join." Krystal removed Christy's top, as well as her green sports bar underneath. Kissing her neck passionately Christy made soft and low moans. Besides Mark, Krystal knew how to get Christy wett and horny as hell. Christy cupped both of Kyrstal breast, she had a swim suit match so she was easy to undress. Christy pulled the string of Krystal's black bikini . While removing Christy panties with one hand, Krystal raised her skirt up and removed her bikini bottoms. She loved playing the role of a man while being with another female. The two kissed each other passionately. Krystal sucked and kissed on Christy nipples while fingering her wett passage. Krystal was throbbing and the way Christy was moaning she couldn't contain herself. Krystal positioned Christy on top of her, she loved tits and the way bounce. That's what turned her on so much about women. Griding on her lover, Christy rode faster on Krystal. The feeling was so intense just like last time. She remember the way Mark looked at her. Such lust and hate. Krystal bit her lip as Christy on purpose made her tits bounce. "Yeah, like that." She moan. "You like riding this black cock?"

Christy remove Krystal's finger from her mouth. "Yeah." Both ladies closed their eyes as they became close to coming. "Ahh...uhhh." Moans escape their mouths. Catching their breaths, Christy removed herself from Krystal's legs.

"I better go.....Mark." Was all she could say.

"Yeah, my match." Was all Krystal could say. The two ladies kissed and parted ways. Christy at first was confuse. She thought about Krystal day and night. She didn't understand why Mark didn't listen, talk, or touched her the way Krystal did. She knew she wasn't gay but at the same time she loved that feeling of Krystal Marshall Nash.

* * *

Scott gave his ex wife Dana a glaring look as he faced her in a Miami court room. Her lawyer, and his lawyer. "This is bullshit Dana." He whispered to her.

"You should have thought about that while you were doing drugs and screwing around on me." She spat.

Scott didn't want to loose his family, but if this is what Dana wanted and it made her happy. He gave it to her. "I'll buy you and the kids a house in Texas."

Dana rolled her eyes. "The kids grew up here, hell we all grew up here. I don't want to move to Texas and neither dose Cody or Cassie."

For the first time in his life Scott didn't have an answer and he didn't know what to do. He turned to his lawyer. " Give her whatever she wants. And I want to see and visit and fly my kids to where ever whenever I want too." Scott lawyer turned to Dana's.

She nodded her head in agreement. "Fine. Seven figures at the most."

Man he so wanted to punch her. "I'm a man of my word."

* * *

Stephanie McMahon was paying close attention to the work her friend Rebbecca was doing. "You do only know you took this job as just something to do-"

"Stephanie I don't want to be just the wife of Shawn Michael's and the mother of his child. I want to be.....like those business women type."

Stephanie looked at Rebecca Michelas. "Honey, your passion is dancing. Why all of a sudden now this business woman is your life now?"

"I don't know. It's just something I want to be. Have you talk to Christy and Kris?"

"No, not yet. I'm going to watch Raw tonight and they are coming home afterwards so I guess that following day all four of us can have lunch." Stephanie said going over some paper work.

"Where's Hunter?"

"In Vegas with Kid." Stephanie answered simply.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Poor Steph."

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you continue to let him cheat-"

Stephanie got tense. "Drop it okay, besides its not like Shawn was an perfect angel all his life."

Rebecca gleamed at the heiress. They shared a love hate relationship but in the end they had so much dirt on one another, they knew how to push each others buttons.

* * *

"Hey Candi, you wanted to see me?"

Candice smiled at her friend/lover/worker. "Come in baby." The ladies kiss. "How are you?"

"Good, just that you know I got your email wanting to see me?"

Candice smiled. "Yes." She handed her over 20,000 grand. "That was for last night. "She handed her another three stack (3,000). "And that's for a show in Vegas later on tonight."

"Me and who else?"

"You, Tyler and Brit maybe. But Alessandra you are my number one girl so......for sure you are going. So start packing up and tell Tyler to meet me in my office as well."

Alessandra smiled. "Sure thing Boss."

* * *

Shawn watched as his son Cameron and Kevin's son Tristen play basketball in Kevin's basement. Kevin handed him a bottle water. "So have you gotten a call from Vince yet?"

"Nope." Shawn simply said. "Scott called. Dana asked for seven figures-"

"Fuck no!"

"Yes, dude who knew?"

Kevin nodded his head. "Yeah. I am going to try my best not to piss of Krystal. The chick is Louis Vuntton and Gucci and Parda crazy I'll have to file for bankrupt."

Shawn laughed. "I don't think you guys will ever have that problem."

"Yeah we won't. Two freaks made great things happened."

Shawn smiled. "Cool. But you two still do that kinky shit."

Kevin smiled. "Yeah, want to join?"

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Thanks but no thanks."

_Elsewhere....._

Hours later Scott arrived at the home he purscahsed not too long ago in Houston, Texas. Nice community and quite. Three bedroom home, with a veiw and back yard to die for. To bad he was sharing it with himself and a bottle of Jack Daniels and maybe lines of cocaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Please read and review !!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter xoxo............... _**Song's and Lyrics by Bon Jovi**_

- Help.....please-

Mark knew he was wrong and knew that he should have not blown up a Christy like that. "I'm a asshole.' He muttered. Christy re-entered his dressing room and smiled weakly at him.

"Hey." Mark spoke softly.

"Hey." Her reply was the same.

"Sorry, I just got-" Christy interrupted him.

"I know how you are Mark. I just figured you.....you know would have clam down more. We got married, had two pretty girls. Baby your ways have to change."

Mark knew his wife was right. Besides his parents, Christy knew him just as well. He couldn't let his girls see him upset over little things. Marks green eyes looked into Christy's blue ones. "I don't want you to leave me. I want us to be together and I'll promise to go see the consular and everything babe."

Christy smiled. "Okay, but right now lets just focus on your work right now. You don't want the fans to wonder what's bothering you."

Mark knew he had to change, he had too. The girls and his wife was his life, he a promise to attend the very next meeting with the doctor that Christy sets up.

* * *

Stephaine called Hunter three times already. She was getting real pissed off. "Why isn't he answering?!"

Rebecca wanted to say _Maybe his dick is inside somebody else_....but decided to keep it to herself. "He will call back." Rebecca simply spoke.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Maybe he's already in Vegas? Or with the doctor. Not sure." She continue to eat her grilled chicken salad. As soon as the vibration of her cell phone went off. Thinking it was Hunter, it was a text from Krystal. "Damn."

"What?" Rebecca wondered.

"Scott's divorce is final." Stephanie looked at her friend.

Rebecca carefully thought before she spoke. "Really?"

"Yeah, and the bitch got seven figures."

Rebecca's mouth drop. "Oh shit. Poor Cody and Cassie. That must have been hell for them. So I heard he was moving to Texas."

"Yeah he is. Plans?" Stephanie questioned her friend.

"No. I would just like to see him that's all."

Stephanie knew of her and Scott's little hook up before she dated Shawn. But she couldn't shake the feeling that Rebecca wasn't over Scott completely. "Well I don't think that's a good idea for you to visit him Becca, it'll make everything worse for both you and him. Also a bit suspicious-"

"How?" Rebecca asked. "I just wanted to see how he's doing-"

"Then asks Shawn for that. I mean your married and have a kid with a man who loves you. Think Rebecca!" A pissed off Stephanie toss her money on the table. "Call me when you realize what you have." Stephine so badly wanted a family and to be a wife. Hunter haven't even said he love her yet. WTF????? She could have possibly have any man she wanted but Hunter's charm and him alone brought Stephanie so much joy. She wanted Hunter to be hers and to make him happy. Even if that means letting him sleep around on her.

* * *

_Its all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday it seems were wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
Id drive all night just to get back home_

Both Shawn and Kevin entered Scott's new home. "Hey Hall you know your door was open. I mean were still in Texas!-"

"Yeah ever heard of leather face-shit!" Both Kevin and Shawn eyes wish they were playing tricks on them. Scott was durnk and yes the jack was empty. Thank goodness he finished his lines of coke, both Shawn and Kevin would have thought that he OD.

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive_

Kevin turned down the radio that was blasting Bon Jovi. "Hey Scotty!"

Shawn then slap him in the face. Scott's eyes slowly awoke. "What that you or my ex-wife."

"Man. You look like shit-."

"Really, and you look sexy Kev." Scott said slurring his words.

Shawn looked at Kevin. "Should we tell the sitter that this is going to make more time than we expected?" Kevin nodded yes. Scott soon turned the radio back on and sang the words to the song.

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone all you do is think_

Kevin went to make Scott something to eat while Shawn made the phone call to the sitter. Shawn watched as his best friend was holding on to the fireplace for support. "Man, I thought we were done with this."

___I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
____Wanted dead or alive_

As Kevin walk in to use the bathroom, he froze on sight as to what he saw._ "_Fuckin-" Kevin cursed as he flesh the drugs down the toliet. "Man I thought we were done with this shit!"

* * *

Alessandra packet all of her cutie outfits into her Gucci suitcase. She finally made enough to pay off her last semester in college and get a real job. Begin a escort was the last thing on her list but her mom and dad wasn't worthy and she wanted to go to college. Working part time and full time didn't pay enough for the University of California. She met Candice while shopping in sex shop with some of her college school mates. The two ladies enjoyed a good conversation and one thing lead to another, Alessandra was making almost 3 grand a week working for Madam Candice Michelle. Hosting sex parties, bachelor parties and even stripping a bit on the side but just stop stripping. But this call girl business had its ups and down. She didn't like sleeping or doing outrageous things with strangers but he they paid the bills. She was now going to Vegas to host a party, somehow she would tell Candice that this would be her last and final work for her.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Kurt."

"Hey, Candice isn't here." She simply said opening the door.

"I know." He kissed her on the cheek. "There's something I want to show you and give you."

Alessandra was a bit confuse. She looked at the house. It was beautiful. Just like something out of the movies. "Wow, you guys are moving into that house?"

His eyes were still on her. "Yes, we are you me." He kissed her cheek again. "I also got you this to match it."

Alessandra's jaw drop as to the familiar symbol of the key chain. "Wait you got me a Benz and this house- Kurt I can't."

"What do you mean? Candice and I are already filing for a divorce. I want you, this house is only 30 minutes outside of Houston and-"

Alessandra was lost for words. _This man was leaving his wife for me and for what? Candice is my friend._ "Kurt, I-"

He rolled his eyes. "Just say yes-"

"Kurt it's not even like that with you I mean we just had that threesome and that's it-"

"I felt more than that." Kurt admitted. "God I want you-."

"Kurt, you need to leave!"

Kurt got his composer back. "Okay, alright......I'll give you time to make you decision."

As he left, Alessandra had no idea what to think or do. She thought about telling Candince but decide to just keep it to herself.

* * *

As Raw went off the air, Mark, Krystal and Chirsty decided to fly home since next week the WWE was going to be in Texas. Neither of them was schedule to appear on the Smackdown taping for tomorrow night. Krystal was dropped off first then Mark and Christy. They were home alone, Christy looked at the time on her watch.

"Wow, 1 in the morning. We got home fast huh?" She said.

"Yeah, I mean we were in New Orleans babe. It's not that far."

She played with the collar on his shirt. "So.....I was thinking. Is Kevin and Krystal still up?"

"Not sure." Mark turned to her. "Why?"

"Thinking about getting into some trouble." She made a seductive look at him. "If you know what I mean."

Mark rolled his eyes. "I'm tired-"

"You can watch."

Mark removed himself away from his wife and flicked the light off. "Goodnight honey."

Christy bit her lip, scared to even talk to him. "Well." She kissed him. "Good night." To fight her hornyness she thought about her and Krystal and the naughty things they did to each other earlier that day. Chirsty Hemme Calaway feel asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming!! Thanks!**

-Are you serious?-

Rebecca made breakfast for Cameron and Tristen. Shawn then entered the house. "Hey babe. I didn't know you where gonna stay at Scott's that long?"

Shawn kissed his wife. "Me neither, But Kevin had to her Krystal and I just waited until he went to sleep. Maybe you should give Dana a call you know.......tell her to send the kids down here for Scott. Besides its not like she can't afford it."

"I'll have Krsytal to do it, she a better charmer than I am. Besides they were much closer. " She smiled.

"Hey Uncle Shawn-"

"Hey Tris- Cam sup?" Shawn slap fives with Kevin's son Tristen and his own son Cameron.

"Getting ready to eat." Tristen spoke.

"Where uncle Hunter and Sean. I thought they were coming over today?" Tristen asks.

"He's still rehabing his leg and then the both of them going to Vegas-"

"Dad, what in Vegas?" Cameron asks while pouring syrup on his pancakes.

"Strippers, I heard my dad talking about it."

Both Rebecca and Shawn looked at each other. "Yeah, I'm not surprise he told you that Tris."

* * *

Hunter rolled over and almost forgot where he was. He answered his cell phone, knowing damn well it was Stephanie. "Yeah Babe?"

"How come you haven't been answering Hunter?" Stephanie asks in a whinny type baby voice but really she was heated. "I miss you-"

"I miss you too. Baby I got in and feel right to sleep.

"I was worried-" She actually was.

"I'm sorry, and you shouldn't be worried."

"Alright well have fun, I'm having a girls night with the ladies so I'll text you in between then....I love you."

Hunter froze. "Yeah.....right back at ya honey." He was never such in a rush to end a phone call. Hunter smiled at the female flesh that he was staring at.

"What that your wife-"

"Your my wife." Hunter kissed the female on her shoulder blade. "I love you Joanie."

Joanie rolled her eyes. " Really huh?"

"Yes." Hunter never wanted her so bad in life. He wanted her more than the title belt. "So, come to Vegas with me."

Joanie straddled on top of Hunter. "I can't got promos and a lot of other things. Vegas do sound fun, but I have to pay the bills."

"I'll pay them-"

Joanie rolled her eyes. "Hunter.......you gotta go."

Hunter frowned like a kid. "No." He started to move his hips beneath her. "I wanna stay and .....come-"

Joanie laughed. "Hunter no, your gonna miss your flight, and I have a meeting."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine...let me get ten minutes.-"

Joanie laughed and removed herself from him. "No!"

* * *

"Hey baby, I think we should go to the cabin this weekend. You know....a couples thing." Krystal kissed Kevin on the cheek.

"Sure, I'll talk to Bec and Shawn-"

"No, just me you (kisses him) Mark and Christy......ya know?" She raised her eyebrow.

Kevin nod his head in agreement. He reached over to grab his cell phone, but before he could Krystal grabs his arm. "Already taken care of."

* * *

Candice awoke the next morning wearing nothing but her bra and panties. She looked Kurt and rolled her eyes, she entered the bathroom and sank down on the toilet. Letting the liquid exit her body, she couldn't wait until tonight. She decide to pop in on the girls to see how they were doing and to get the hell away from Kurt. He entered the bathroom turning the shower on and hoping inside not saying a word to Candice.

She rolled her eyes and flesh the toilet. Whit a smirk on her face she washed her hands. Be fore she could exit the bathroom. Kurt grabs the busty Bernette by the hair. "What the fuck is your problem?!-"

"What is yours! Your hurting me." She cried out.

"You bitch that water was hot you knew it was going to be like that when you flushed the toilet whore!" Kurt shoved Candice against the door. "Your pathetic you know that!"

"Your crazy!" Candice mange to say.

Hoping back in the shower Kurt looked at his wife in disgust. "Trash."

Candice wanted to kill him and be featured on episode of snapped, but decide not too. Instead she flew to Vegas to let Kurt clam down.

* * *

"I'm glad you came." Krsytal spoke smirking at the female standing in front of her. "Your a rich bitch now so what I've heard-"

"Krys, Scott owes me. After all that shit I've put up with." Dana said.

"Well how are the kids?" Setphaine ask changing the subject.

"Good."

"Well I am glad I convince you to let them stay with their dad for the weekend." Krystal said looking thought her large Christian Dior handbag.

"Yeah Yeah." Dana said. "So I see bags, where are you going?"

"Kevin and I are going to the cabin tonight. I have the rest of the week off so it gives me and him alone time."

"Yeah, dump Tristen off on Shawn and Becca huh?" Dana spoke.

Krystal just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Kevin and I spends lots of time with Tristen-"

Stephanie and Dana just looked at each other. "Where's Christy?" Dana asked.

"With Marky Mark maybe." Stephanie replied to Dana's question. "Have you seen or talk to Scott?-"

"Hell no, I can do all my talking through my kids and you guys." Stephanie pouted. That didn't work for hard ass Dana. "Look I thought I came down here to spend time with my girls. If your gonna just talk about me and my ex then I can go back to Florida-"

"Were pretty sure you can afford it." Krystal laughed. "Okay, let's go shopping before it gets late. I don't want Kevin to worry."

* * *

Hours later Alessandra and a few of her co workers arrived in Sin City Vegas. Staying at The Plams was wonderful at its most. As the ladies laid out there outfits for tonight, their bodyguards Landon and Rio entered. "Girls the boss lady is here." Rio's deep voice spoke.

"Hey girls." Candice spoke. "How are my Candy girls doing?"

"Great!" They all respond.

"Good. Well the party starts in a few hours so I was just checking up on you ladies and men to make sure that you guys got here safe." She spoke. Candice notice that Alessandra was standing really close to their bodyguard Rio. "Alessandra, can I see you for a moment?"

"Sure, Rio tell me the rest later."

He smiled. "I promise."

"Sup boss?"

"Nothing, just wanted you...your attention. Kurt is a real asshole."

"What happened?" _Did he tell her about the divorce? About me and him moving to Texas?_

Candice rubs her neck. "Things got a bit physical with him and I thins morning but everything is fine. I guess he's clam down now." Alessandra notice the look on Candice's face. "He's crazy, I mean really...........if I don't leave him I'm afraid he's going to do something to me and I'll have to kill him."

Alessandra looks at her. "Well don't do that, you don't want to go to jail. You can't wear heels there, besides divorce him if it gets that bad."

"Yeah.........but I think I'll have more fun killing him with my hands than a court room."


	4. Chapter 4

I hope sexy Basitia stays on Raw. lol Please update and review! Thanks so much.

- WTF-

Scott was glad to spend the weekend with his kids. He wanted to stay close to home in Miami with them but he couldn't allow his demons to bring him closer to hell. Besides Texas wasn't that far from Florida. But the kids will probably get exhausted from flying so much. Scott ramble the rest of his thoughts and decide to head to bed. That was until he herd a knock at the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"To check up on you-"

"Rebecca please now is not the time."

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously Scott I came to check up on you."

He leaned against the door. "I'm fine."

She placed her hands inside the pockets of her Seven Jeans. "Okay, well....alright. You don't want to talk about anything?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "I am completely fine."

"Well I wanna I talk. And I know this isn't the right time right now for you Scott I understand that but-"

Rebecca, my kids are upstairs and can we please talk about this some other time."

Rebecca decided to leave the situation alone. "Okay fine, I understand. My intentions were to come over here and see how you where doing though."

"Thanks, but let's just leave the past in the past okay?" Rebecca nodded her head in agreement. Scott kissed her on the forehead. "Go back home to Shawn, and Cameron." He whispered softly to her. "It where you need to be."

* * *

As Kevin and Mark smoke their brain cells out, Krystal and Christy tired on their lingerie. "What's that on your neck?"

Christy's looked at Krystal as if she'd seen a ghost. "Nothing, I was messing around with something in the shed and shit."

"That looks like a bruise." Krystal wanted Christy to tell her what was going on. "Is Mark-"

"No! Why would you say that?" Christy couldn't believe what her friend was saying. "Drop it!"

Krystal held her hands up in the air. "Okay."

* * *

As Mark and Kevin enjoyed their conversation along with smoking and drinking Jack Daniels. Both men hoot and hollord as their wives exited the bedroom wearing nothing but sheer thin lingerie.

"Yes, Mrs. Nash come here." Mark spoke. She straddled her husband.

"Hello." She said in a sexy tone. "Hey babe?"

Kevin cupped her ass. "Yeah."

"I want you to take a look at Chrsity's neck when you get her okay......I think there something she's not telling me."

Kevin continue to rub the palms of his hands on Krystal's chocolate backside. "Why? Like what."

"I want you to be the judged of that." She removed her top and started to unbuckle her husbands pants. His bulge was huge and the way she liked it. Kevin scan his wife's body.

Meanwhile Mark and Chrsity were in a full blown make out session. They turned each other on so much they both couldn't contain themselves. As Mark kissed and sucked Christy's neck, her focus was on Krystal and Kevin. Krystal was riding Kevin from behind. The two ladies made seductive looks at each other. Krystal reach for Christy's breast and cupped it. Mark unleashed his hard on, placed Christy's legs on his shoulder and began to pump into her. Krystal bit her lip as to see Mark's thrusting powerfully into Christy.

Moans escape both of the ladies mouth as gurnts were coming from the men's mouth. Krsytal bounce faster on her hubby as she knew he was going to explode. "Come for my daddy."

"Fuck!"

Mark's green eyes were on his wife as he thrust harder and harder into her. She was holding on for dear life to Mark's hair. Her legs were shaking on his shoulders.

"Marrrkkk!!.....Ahhh."

* * *

"Hello?" Alessandra answered.

"Hey, how are you honey?" Kurt asks.

Alessandra walked away from the girls. "That was not cool what you did to Candice."

"Whatever, the slut knew what she was doing." Kurt paused. "Wait, she told you?"

"Kurt listen, I'm not really trying to be tied down or anything." She wanted to be nice to let Kurt down easy.

"What are you saying Sandra? HUH? I mean what the fuck she's putting shit in your head?!"

"CANDICE isn't the problem Kurt. I don't want this I don't want you."

Kurt hissed. "Sweetheart please, I saw the look in your eyes when you were riding me. Your going to sit up there and lie and say it didn't feel great?"

She rolled her eyes. "I have to go." Closing her cell shut she looked at the beautiful skyline of Las Vegas. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

"Back to the show!" Kevin yelled. His eyes were on Christy. Licking his lips, his hands ran down her thighs as if this was Krystal. Kevin felt Marks eyes darting on him. He already had Krystal's legs wrap around him thrusting into her. Kevin bent Christy over and began to thrust inside of her slowly. Christy bit her lip. Krystal (who's on her back) reaches for Chirsty's face to kiss her. Kevin always found it hot to have two women kiss and touch each other. He also was happy as hell to have married a woman willing to please him sexually and in a very freaky way. Mark on the other hand, it was just something he fell into. Never would he have thought of sharing his wife with another man let alone one of his good friends.

As Krystal was on top of him. Mark closed his eyes and took in what's Kevin's wife had to offer. Biting her lip, Krystal was on the break of coming all over Mark. Mark's focus was on Krystal but more on his wife, the look in her face and eyes. He watched as his best friend pound into his wife's smaller frame. Almost crying, Christy's body lost control and came, and so did Kevin. The couples recline back together and feel asleep in each other arms. They were both tired and exhausted.

* * *

"He's cheating on you, you should do the same. Better yet leave his sorry ass."

Stephanie wanted Chris Jericho so badly now for months. At first yes he was annoying as hell. But the Canadian hottie grew on her. Kissing her neck, it was her weak spot. "Oh my God Chris.........what are you doing to me?" She was lost in a daze.

"Making you feel better than ever."


	5. Chapter 5

**Pour some sugar on me by def leppard I owe nothing and no one but Alessandra. Please read and review!**

-Thinking things over-

As the weekend drew near, Dana wanted to take the kids and go back home to Florida. She pulled up into the drive way of Scott's estate.

"Hey Cassie honey, you go your things ready?" She asks her daughter.

Cassie nodded her. "I want to spend the summer with dad."

Dana crossed her arms. "Really? Come one you and Cody have to get ready for school."

"Yeah like in two -three weeks from now." Cassie said.

"Cody has baseball -"

"That doesn't have anything to do with me." Cassie rolled her eyes.

Scott emerged on the top of the steps. "Whats going on?" Cody was standing beside him as well.

"Hi mom."

"Hey, your daughter wants to stay here."

Scott looks at Dana in confusion. "What wrong with that."

"She has school." Dana spat."

"Yeah in like three weeks or so." Cassie informed her again.

"I'll make sure she gets back to Miami back in time for school, I'll even fly with her."

"Mom please." Cassie beg her."Besides it Saturday afternoon."

Dana cut her eyes at Cassie. "Come on Cody were gonna miss the plane." She wondered why her kids worships this asshole so much. _If they only knew. _

* * *

Hunter and Sean arrived the suite. On the elevator ride up he notice the smile on Hunter's face. "What you thinking about?"

"Joanie."

"Man you blew it. What were you thinking about hooking up with the billion dollar princess?"

"I dunno. I was just so upset with Joanie at the time when she did the whole playboy thing and now I just miss her so much." He sighs. "I fucked up I really really did."

"Your lost." Sean pounded on the suite door. "Well if you ever want to wrestle again you better make the boss daughter happy."

Hunter did his DX crotch pose. "All ready taking care of."

"Sup guys!!! Hey Hunter haven't seen you in a while." The guy spoke.

"Yeah, man I know."

"How's the leg?" The guy asks.

"Shitty but better." Hunter grabs his beer.

"Where's the ladies at."

"Oh their gonna be here, and trust these ladies are hot.."

Sean laughs. "Yeah...I hope you didn't get these girls off Vegas Blvd."

The guy gave him the finger. "Whatever, still waiting on you and Stephanie to walk down the aisle-"

"Get in line you'll still be waiting."

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah _

Sean disappeared along with a few other men into the bathroom. Hunter shook his head and continue to watch the women fall in line and dance.

_Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah _

Candice watch as her girls made these men drool all over the place. Alessandra was the best, she watched as she removed her mask and let her dyed blonde hair flow over her shoulders and the ends touch her curvy body. She was in bit of a daze as she watch her and a larger man with shoulder length blonde hair with a brace on his ankle grind on him. "Damn his nose is big."

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah

Hunter was enjoying the show that one of the dancers was giving him but hell, he had to check up on Sean. He burst into the bathroom and covered his nose so that he won't get high. "Sean the girls are here."

"Hold on." He did a line and did a shot of Jack Daniels. "Whoooooo!!!!! Yeah."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "You should yourslfe into rehab-"

He was feeling his high. "You should go to hell." Sean walked out laughing_._

Hunter rolled his eyes. "You lucky I love you and your one of my best friends."

_

* * *

_

The next morning for breakfast, Kevin and Krystal made french toast with scramble eggs. Kevin slaps Krystal on the ass. "Babe I love whenever you cook."

"Thanks, so umm did you check that out on her neck?"

"Yeah, I saw it.-"

"So, are you gonna talk to Mark?" She questioned.

"Babe, it could be from anything." Kevin didn't want to believe that there was a chance Mark could be putting his hands on a woman.

"The way she was acting when I saw it-no Kevin it wasn't anything it was someone and that someone was Mark."

Kevin didn't know what to do. "I'll talk him okay."

"You better."

_Meanwhile............._

As Christy emerge from the shower, Mark was standing right there soak himself with a grin on his face. "Good morning."

"Hi babe, good morning to you too." Mark places her on the counter. "Mark, this will defeat the purpose of taking a shower."

"If I was Kevin would it be any different?"

Christy's eyes widen. "What?"

"You heard me-"

She was scared. "Mark clam down."

"Don't deny your husband." Mark fought to get her legs up.

"MARK STOP IT!"

Finally realizing what the hell he was doing. He walk inside of their bedroom and closed the door behind him. "What the hell is up with me?"

* * *

"I thought we were staying the night in Vegas?" Rio asks Candice.

"Naw, head back to LA. The girls are hosting a party for some wrestling company thing." Candice said looking through the booking for the events that she had book for the girls.

"Wow wrestlers huh? Can't wait maybe I'll catch one." Another call girl spoke.

Candice made a sad face. "You can't leave, he'll have to share."

She pouted her lips. "The more the better!"

Alessandra wanted to be apart of the laughter and jokes, but she was facing a serious problem. Kurt Angle, 28 missed calls and plenty of voice mails from him. She wish she could do a lot of things over, like staying back home in Arizona to go to school, patching thins up with her mother and father. But this was her new family and she was scared what the outcome would be if Candice was aware of what her husband was doing. On the other hand, she will be well taking care of and school will be paid off. _Am I really considering this ?_


	6. Chapter 6

-Untitled-

Cassie help her father Scott settled into his new home in Texas. As she was unpacking the pictures along with Scott, Cassie notice a sad expression on her father's face.

"Daddy, what wrong?" She questioned.

Scott nodded nothing. "You were one years old. Your first birthday." He laughs. "You didn't even blow out your candles because you didn't have a nap all day. You feel asleep in my arms and your mother places you on the play mat to sleep."

She laughs. "I missed my first birthday?"

"Yeah, well not excatly. Me and Dana even Kevin tried to put you to sleep hours before but you didn't want to."

"Aww man." She then picks up a wedding photo of her father and mother on their wedding day. "Umm....what do you...........want me to do with this?"

Scott didn't say anything. He softly reached for the photo. "I'll take it. Cassie, you can take a break if you want."

"No." She smiled. "I only have a few weeks left with you and Dad seriously, we have to get this house in better condention."

She was like Dana minus the attitude. "Yes mother."

* * *

"So, did you talk to him?" Krystal asked Kevin.

"Not yet.-"

"What do you mean not yet baby? Mark might have a problem and Christy and the girls are going to be affected by it."

Kevin looked into his wife brown eyes. "Please trust me. I'll handle it."

* * *

Sean awoke the next morning with a complete hangover. There Hunter was by his side. He maybe was a shit of an ass boyfriend but a great best friend.

"How you feeling?" Hunter asks him.

"Alright." Sean spoke tasting the nasty taste in his mouth. "We are...." Looking around Sean remembered most of it.

"We were at our friend's bachelor party." Hunter laughs lightly. "You got high and drunk. Bad combo."

Sean smiled. "Yeah I know but-"

"But what Sean?! I mean shit I know the company hasn't been that good to you with the WCW guys coming over now but hell. What would your kids say if they woke up and saw you like this? Hell what if Tristen and Carmon saw you like this?-"

Sean didn't want to hear it anymore. "Hunter please stop my head is pounding-"

"No, man I love you along with Kevin and Mark and the rest like my brothers that I never had. Literally, how many times are you going to touch the flame before you realize it burns?" Sean knew Hunter made sense, how may times did he have to touch the flame before he realized it burned?

* * *

As the kids were drop off to school, Christy and Mark headed to their consular. "So is it the same situation again?" Doctor Leila questions Mark.

"Yeah, it is. For the past few months I've been having a rage, and then at work half of everything is on me and a few other main superstars."

"So Mark, your telling me it's a combination of work and whatever it is that's going on in your married relationship?

Mark didn't know. "Maybe."

"Okay, so Christy what do you think?"

"Well, Mark has been working extremely hard at work. I mean I'm there with him and sometime it seems that he can get jealous and too controlling."

Doctor Leila notice that Mark clinch his jaw. "Okay, Mark can you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure doctor."

As he left and waited in the waiting room. Christy and Doctor Leila conversated. "I think you two are a wonderful couple and family. Mark right now is maybe dealing with something and it just went out of control. Have he ever laid his hands on you before?"

She paused at the question. "No."

"Shoving or pushing is considered abuse Mrs. Calaway."

_"Mark, what the hell!" Christy landed on her back and scrapped the back left side of her neck._

_"Shit! Baby I'm sorry!"_

"Mark has never laid his hands on me, its just that the way he's been acting it's been scaring me and he might. So far it's just yelling and screaming all the time. He turns nothing into something."

Doctor Leila felt Christy wasn't telling the truth, instead she written down a few notes and continued her session with Christy and Mark.

* * *

"You are amazing good." Chris spoke raising his head up from between Stephanie's legs. Stephanie's body was still trembling all over, Chris made her come at least three times.

"Why thank you." She spoke trying to catch her breath.

After washing his face. He realized it was time to go. "We'll I'll see you later then. I have to get going."

"Okay, are you coming to the L.A. party next week?"

"Yeah, but of course you know I'll see you before then." Kissing her on the cheek. He left. Stephanie knew she could do way way much better than Hunter but she was tied to him and didn't know how to unloosen the rope.

* * *

Candice arrived home. Most women would be sad to see their husbands car not park in the driveway but she was happy as hell. The busty brunette took and shower and notice that when she exit, Kurt was waiting for her in bed. His blue eyes darted at her.

_'What the hell was I thinking?'_Candice spoke to herself. She ignored the stare of her some what husband. "Goodnight."

"How was the trip?"

"Fine."

"The girls?" He questions her.

"Okay. Why are you talking to me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Never mind then good night." Alessandra was the only person or thing he could think of. Kurt then cut the lights on. "Wake up."

He said shaking her shoulder. Candice rolled her eyes. "Kurt what is it?"

"Here, sign these. "

They were divorce papers. Candice didn't think twice. After scanning over the paper work, Candice Michelle Beckman Angle was sign on the the signature page. Kurt was a bit puzzled she sign so quickly and placed the blankets back under the cover. In a rage, Kurt pulled the covers off her and dragged Candice from the bed.

"Kurt what the fuck are you doing!"

"Your so quick to sign them then leave! Get the hell out!" Kurt yelled.

She slapped him. "Your an asshole."

"If you wanted this so bad then how come you didn't come to me with divorce paper?? Your a damn gold digger you and your escort of whores!"

In tears Candice reached for her jacket and handbag. "Have a good life."


	7. Chapter 7

Please review and thanks for reading........xoxo

-Can you say DRAMA-

Since Cameron was at school and Shawn's at Kevin's house, Rebecca decides to do some house hold wifely duties. Begin a house wife to her was so boring. After folding the clothes she notices the mail track pulling away from their mail box. She rolled her eyes at the bills, spam mail "Hooo Coupons yay." Then there was a letter address to her with her maiden name.

_-Rebecca_

_Just wanted to say thank you and yes I received the check from you. Oliver is growing up and getting real big. I wish one day you can come see him and get to know him. I'm praying one day you'll have a change of heart. Thanks again and hope to hear from you soon._

_-Jennifer_

After reading the letter she shred it into small pieces and threw it away. Rebecca held back the tears and continues to her wifely duties.

* * *

Hunter had arrived back from Vegas and joined Kevin, Shawn, Scott and Mark at Kevin's home. "Man you guys Vegas was great up until the part where Sean almost Over dose."

All the men shook their head. "Serious? Is he alright?" Shawn asked in a very concern way.

"Yeah, hey where's my god daughter?" He asked Scott. "Shopping for school, she'll be a freshman in high school."

"You seem sad-"

"Kevin I am, I know there are guys out there like me waiting for Cassie." Scott shook the idea from his head. "But good thing Cody will be there."

"Yeah, where is he?" Shawn asks.

"The bitch got him, besides he had football practice."

Kevin looked at Mark then back at Scott. "So are you coming with us to Los Angeles? The company is having a bash after the pay per view?"

"Yeah, my kid is going back home sometime before that so....I'm in. Call me later guys."

"Bye man."

Kevin leaned in to Mark. "Hey can we talk?"

* * *

Candice awoke to the smell of eggs and biscuits in Alessandra's West Hollywood apartment. "Morning."

"Good morning boss lady." Alessandra spoke place breakfast in front of Candice on the table.

"Thank you, so what time are you coming in today?"

"Late, I have to gather my information for school. I'm graduation this fall I can't wait."

Candice did nothing but smile. "That's good honey. I never had a graduate on my roster."

Alessandra knew Candice was going through something, she decides to wait to tell her that she was quitting. "Yeah...um."

"Well in a few days more like tomorrow night, the WWF has sent me an invite to the party. Make sure the wrestlers have a good time-"

"Where is it going to be at?" Not that she cared, she slept with only five clients which were her regulars and made a great amount of money from saving it.

Candice tosses her hair over her shoulder. "I'll be sure to give you all that information soon. And whatever you make, girl you can keep it."

Alessandra knew she could get at least 20 to 50 grand that night from at least two guys. "Sure, that sounds good."

"You don't sound like it is."

Alessandra cleared her plate. "I'm just tired that's all. I'll see you later on tonight."

* * *

Mark was furious with Christy, as soon as he headed to their hotel room Mark shoved the 5'4 female on the bed. " My friends shouldn't have any ideal of what's going on between us!"

"Mark you shouldn't made it visible then."

Marks eyes widen and he felt his blood boil. "It wouldn't be there if you weren't fucking around-"

"Kevin and Krystal are the only ones who I fuck and you are always present! What you insecure that you cant make me come like them-" The force of Mark's back hand sent Christy rolling over the bed.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Get the hell away from me!"

Mark almost choke on his breath as he seen the fear in her eyes and the bruise on her face. "Mark leave-"

"Baby I-"

"Leave! My body can take more but not my heart." Tears fell from her blue eyes. She didn't want Mark to see her but she couldn't help her. He had hurt her that much.

* * *

Kevin, Scott, Hunter, and Shawn along with the late arrival of Mark. "Where's Christy?" Shawn asks. Mark didn't reply, Kevin just rolled his eyes.

I wish she leave so I can get to that. Hunter spoke to himself. Stephanie clung on to him since they been there. The sight of it made Chris Jericho sick across room who was staring at he couple. Close friend Adam Copeland tap his friend on the shoulder. "Let it go man."

....................

"I don't understand what she sees in this big nose, hot breath, lame ass- what is it?" Jericho felt upset.

Adam shook his head, he handed his friend a his shot of Vodka. "Take this." Chris took the shot to the head.

Alessandra decides to still go to the party that was giving by the WWF. But tonight was her night off. Just a few drinks, and make conversation not business deals. Alessandra looked at herself in civilian attire. Simple black dress, Christian Dior sliver heels with her brown hair flowing over her shoulders. As she walked into the infamous nightclub AREA as she enter the VIP section which was totally cut off by the other half of the night club, her eyes widen at how big these dudes were and the chicks too.

"Ally!" A blonde yelled.

"Hey Val." Alessandra hugged her co worker. "You having fun?"

"Girl, yes I am.,,,,,.this is ugh....little odd?" The girl said noticing Alessandra in dressy attire.

"What not dresses like a slut?"

"No...it's cool Ally, look I'll get with you later I have to make this money."

Alessandra rolled her eyes. She was glad she was done and over with this call girl shit. Sitting at the bar, and older man with jet black hair and Latin features approached beside her. "How's it going?"

Alessandra smiled. She was use to older guys, but this guy was good looking, had to at least be in his late mid thirties. "Good, and you."

"Great now that I've had the pleasure to meet you. What's your name?"

"Victoria Secret-"

"Oh la la, well Victoria, I'm Scott."

He had a nice smile. "Nice."

"So Victoria." He played along. "What's your secret?"

* * *

Alessandra smirks, she then leans in and whisper. "That I'm naughty." She was so use to flirting with men she forgot she took the night off.

A drunken Krystal makes her way to Mark, standing there just staring at him. Kevin looked at his wife which he already knew she was drunk. "Babe?"

She didn't answer instead she poured her entire drink on top of Mark's head. "You hit her you fucka!" Kevin along with Stephanie grabs her.

Shawn's face drop. "You hit her?" Letting the thought register in his head.

Hunter's thoughts were cross between the blonde he wanted to bang and the thought of Mark's big as swinging on Christy. "Seriously Mark-"

"Hey guys, I think you better come get Sean." A frantic Trish spoke.


	8. Chapter 8

**-If it isnt one thing......-**

"If it isn't one thing its another. Don't move." Shawn pointed to Mark. He along with the rest of them wanted to kick his ass.

When they found Sean, their eyes widen as what Sean was doing. "What the fuck!" As the words escape from Kevin's mouth. Sean's head shot up and he was borderline embarrassed and high at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile Scott held his conversation with the dashing beauty. "So....how old are you?"

"23, and you?"

"42."

"You don't look like it, you're very handsome-"

Scott smiled. "Thank-"

"Hey...man you need to come quick major major before Kevin kicks Shane's ass." A guy informed Scott.

"Oh yea...yes.,,,Yeah I'm about to come.....ah shit." Hunter unload his seed inside of the condom. Placing the screaming blonde on the counter he caught his breath. The girl was looking at him. "Wow."

"Wow is right." He tossed a few bills her way and left, he ran into Scott.

"Man, we've been looking for you all night."

"What's wrong-" Hunter notice Kevin carrying Sean over his shoulder. Hunter rolled his eyes.

With Kevin taking care of Sean, Shawn ranted about Mark. "He did what?" Scott eyes widen handing Sean a water bottle. "Where is he?"

"Don't know he's not at the hotel and Christy left." Kevin was informed that Christy caught the next flight home to Texas and Krystal along with Stephanie joined her. "You guys can go take care of Mark....I got Sean."

"Check his ass in rehab-"

"Hunter its not that easy if he doesn't want to go." Which was pissing Kevin off. "Can't force anyone." The room was silence until Shawn bolted out the door. The Texas native bam on Mark's door. As Mark opened, Shawn's fist came in close contact with Mark's face.

Holding his jaw Mark's green eyes starred at him. "I deserve that but if you weren't my friend you'll be dead by now-"

"Hit me! COME on Mark I'm good for it. Your putting your hands on Christy-"

"It's none of your damn business!"-

"Yes it is you're my best friend and Christy and you are a family to me-"

"Shawn please....just stay out of it."

"I swear man you put your big ass hands on her again......" Shawn couldn't even look at him. Instead he left.

* * *

Back in Texas, Christy awoke to the sunlight hitting her face. Better the sun the Mark. She thought it was a dream but instead she notice it was a reality when the throbbing pain in her face was hurting like hell. "Where are my girls?"

Stephanie gave her friend two aspirins. "Their at school and no they didn't see you."

"Have he ever did more than slap you Christy?"

"Stephanie seriously lets not talk about this right now." Rebecca spoke.

"What the hell else are we suppose to talk about! Mark hit her-"

"Yeah but we all know this wasn't the first time." Rebecca glared at her and Christy return the glare.

"You mean to tell me this bitch dude has been doing this to you and you've been telling Becca instead of us?-" Krystal awoke out of her sleep. She had heard the entire conversation.

"Because she wouldn't-"

"What tell us? Guess what you're staying here and I am going to pick up Chloe and McKenzie from school- that son of a bitch is never going to-"

"Stephanie that'll piss him off even more"

"Christy who gives a fuck if it dose?!" Krystal wasn't having it. Tears streamed down her lovers face and like it or not if Christy wouldn't stand up to Mark she would.

* * *

Days later Mark, Christy and DDP'S Storylines was over and him and Glenn aka Kane work on their new one. Mark decides to cut his hair. "Looks nice." Kane spoke.

"Yeah, just trying something different." Mark spoke in a low tone placing his bag on the bench. "You got the script?"

"Yeah, here you go," Glenn wanted to ask him what was going on but knew that Mark was a private guy so he just left it alone and left Mark to himself. After Glenn left, Mark made a phone call "It's Mark Calaway, can I see you alone?.........Friday morning would be good I really need your help."

* * *

"Honey I want to work. I really don't want to do the housewife thing I am really bored around here when u and Cam are gone."

Shawn turned over to her. "What you got in mind."

"Maybe working with Stephanie or working in an office or something-"

"So you want to be an excetive huh? I would love to see you in a tight fitted skirt and suit."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious."

Shawn gave her a seductive look. "I am too." He growled. "Look talk to Stephanie it's cool with me." He removed her pants.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get laid."

* * *

Scott decides to visit Miami for his son's first game. He placed his bags on the bed of the hotel and gave Sean a call. "Hey you asshole wake up, I'm in Miami for Cody's home game so call me when you get this and yes uncle Sean you better bring your short ass."

After ending the call, Scott headed over to South Beach just for the drive until it was time to pick Cassie up form school. While driving he seen a familiar face walking down the strip along with a much older looking guy.

"Hey Cass."

"Hi Daddy."

"I didn't know you can talk on the phone at school" He questioned.

"Uh...I'm on the parking lot I have a free period,"

Scott pulls up in front of his daughter and the male that had is hand wrap around her. "Oh yeah- Cassandra get in the car!"

"Whoa, you know Scott Hall?" The guy looked down asking Cassie.

"Worst he's my father, look I have to go."

Scott honks the horn of his rental. "Get your ass in here NOW!"

* * *

Christy along with her girls were at her mothers home in North Houston. Christy's mother Jackie look at her daughter in disgust. "Sad it really is-"

"Mom please dont talk about this in fornt of the girls-" She rolled her eyes.

"What's the differance between me talking and him pounding on you in front of them?" Jackie spoke quietly to her daughter. "Seriously you need to get a dirvovce."

"THAT wont slove anything."

"Wow Christy."

"Mom really it isnt going to slove anything."

Jackie let the girls outside to play. "And neaither is his fist going to resolve anything eaither. So what now-"

"Mom that's selfish to the girls."

"It's not healthy eaither. But in the meantime, its your life I just dont want to see you get hurt. In the end you have to make the final descion."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews and or reading!**

-Repeat-

Mark waited in Dr. Leila's room. She entered placing her note pad down. "Nice Hair cut."

"Thanks."

"Alright, so tell me what's going on." Dr. Leila crosses her legs underneath her desk.

Mark studied her caramel skin color. "Well, I have anger issues all of sudden. I would never hurt my wife and I did it again a few days ago."

"What was the reason?"

"I don't know. I think it was the comment she made and I slap her."

The doctor wrote down everything Mark had said. "Okay. Mark, I am going to test you."

"Alright. "

"Take a deep breath 3 times inhaled and exhale." She got up and walked over towards him. "Your worthless and a no good man." She spat. "Breath In held and exhales, and reply to what I just said."

He wasn't upset. She didn't know him so it didn't matter what she thought. "I really can't get mad cause I don't know you and vice versa."

"So out of anger you will take it out on your wife in an abusive way?"

"It's not on purpose." Mark was frustrated.

"Shhh clam down clam down, okay breath that's all you have to. Your a wrestler take your frustration an anger out on your opponent or working out at the gym. Not your wife. I'm pretty sure you would want your daughter in a relationship with a man who has "Anger issues". "

It clicks. McKenzie and Chloe was his life and there no way he wanted that life for his daughters. Christy deserve better than what Mark was giving her. "Your right Doc."

She smiled. "Now if you and Christy want to continue sessions with me I am more than happy to help you guys."

Mark nodded. "Yes I will inform her thanks." As Mark left he knew it was going to take more than anything to get his family back and to get his anger under control.

* * *

Even though Kurt kicked her out, Candice survived. She had enough money save up in a separate account. Her items were all over the place of Alessandra's apartment. Not in a messy way but un organized. She stumble upon a website for homes, just browsing around Candice found a lovely two story home in Houston Texas. From the pictures on the website everything looked fabulous. Hardwood floors, marble tile and the works. She's a west coast girl, never would she ever to think to locate South. But in the back of her mind she Candice knew she could start over. "Well let's see how it looks in person." She said to herself emailing the real estate agent. She click send with out any hesitation.

* * *

Dana jump at the sound of Cassie stroming in and Scott slamming the door behinde him. "What is going on!"

"I'm strolling down South Beach and guess who I find skipping school wearing a h- an outfit I sure in the hell didn't buy." Scott caught himself.

Dana turned to her. "Cassandra, why weren't you in school?"

"Why are you talking to her-"

"Scott please! Okay yelling isn't going to solve anything."

Scott walked up towards Cassie. "Give me your cell, and lab top. Your grounded-"

"Your not even here you can't ground me?"

"DOESN'T MATTER! What I say goes. Get your ass up stairs." Cassie ran towards her room. Scott looked at Dana and handed her Cassie's cell. "Instruct order around here!"

"Oh please, if you weren't they were are then maybe I could go to you for support when it comes to stuff like this with Cody and Cassie."

Scott rolled his eyes. Her voice was getting on his damn nervs. "Tell my son I'll see him at his game." Leaving he slammed the door behind him and left.

* * *

Hunter hadn't spoke since to Stephanie since Sean's incident in Los Angeles. He started an argument, Stephanie knew Shane was wrong but did still love her bother. Basically Hunter a a few extra days off and didn't want to be cooped up with her. Instead he crashed at Scotts place since he was in Miami. He'd figure this little red head's number he had gotten was a easy lay so he'll go for it.

"Your place is so nice." She said.

"It's not mine, I'm watching this for a friend until he comes back."

She pouted. "Well how come we couldn't go to your place."

_Simple bitch I didn't want you to come over there! DUH._"It's begin renovated."

"Oh. So....."

Hunter raised eyebrow. "So....you mind showing me that little dance you were doing the night I met you....naked."

* * *

Alessandra opened her door to find Candice not there. She was done with school and she was done with this "Job" and came to tell Candice she was quiting. She loosen her hair from the rubber band to let it flow her shoulders while she made the phone call to Candice. "Hello Candi it's me, I was just checking up on you and that I have something to tell you....get back at me when you can...later."

* * *

"Hey you want to go to a party later, Shane is giving it?" Scott looked down at Sean. "What?

"Dude I done told you okay, I'm done doing that shit."

Sean made a face. "You don't have to do anything-"

"Sean, your ass doesn't need to be there either. Don't you realize how many times you came back to life?" Scott reminded him.

Sean just rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go congratulate Cody and I'll meet up with you later."

"Damnit."

* * *

Since Hunter was acting an ass, Stephine decide to meet up with Chris. "Well well well. He must be acting up or away on his "work related" business."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Are you going to let me in or not?"

He crossed his arms. "Depends what you got under your dress."

She rose it up. Chris smirk at the fact that she didn't have on any underwear. He placed the tip of his fingers on her lips. "Can you get it wett for me?"

* * *

Scott knew exactly where Sean was. Shane's condo on South Beach. Scott wasn't the type to make a scene but he knew he was going to have to make one. As he entered Shane's home, he look in disgust at the sight he saw in front of him. He was just like these people. Getting high, and drunk, basically playing Russian roulette with his life. Nothing thinking about his family and friends in the process. He search everywhere and could not find Sean anywhere.

"Hey man."

Scott felt the pit of his stomach drop as the sound of this man's voice. "Where's kid so we can leave and get the hell out of here?"

"Haven't seen him."

"Lair."

Shane smirks. "Scotty you don't have to lie in order to get a little something something from me okay." Shane tossed him a small bag with white powder.

* * *

"Dana, have you seen Scott?"

"No Sean, I havent. I thought he was with you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews and or reading!**

"First of all this is none of our business and finally it's Christy-"

"Kevin, honey your right it's none of our but its my business. Christy is my girl-"

"And you are my wife. I'm not about to have this conversation with you Kris really I'm not." Kevin was tired of his wife talking about Christy and Mark.

"C'mer." He gentely grabs her arms and pulls the smaller woman down by him. "Let us mind our own business-" Kevin reached for his cell.

"Hello?.........(he rolls his eyes) Oh Sean your shitting me?............There's no way that I can be there in that nick of time man that's a 17 hour drive.........I'll see......by Sean."

Krystal rasied her eyebrow. "What happend to minding out own buisness-"

Kevin rubbed the temple of his forehead. "This is a totally different story."

* * *

Dana and Sean paced back and fourth between the hospital walls. They hadn't spoke to each other since finding Scott face down in the pool of Shane's penthouse condo. To not upset the kids, Dana told Cody and Cassie they could spend the night over their friends house. Sean felt like everything was his fault. Form tell Scott that he might be at the party to introducing the drugs to him. Shane didn't have a soul, he was indeed something evil. After making a few phone calls, Sean could only hope that Scott was doing fine. He made Shawn, Mark, and Kevin along with Hunter aware of what was going on. "I just pray that he wakes up."

* * *

Scott opened his eyes. When he did he notice he was dressed in all white. The last thing he remember was that he was trying to catch his breath and a flash of light caught his eye and. "Oh shit I walked into the light." He notice someone, some woman standing there beside him waiting for him.

"Hey yo." He spoke. "Hello?"

The woman turned around to see Scott, she smiled warmly at him.

"I kind of have a idea of where I am at but I think I am suppose to be in hell. I mean have you not seen the shit I've done?"

She wore white from head to toe. Her skin was a soft Carmel colored tone and she was short with black hair and brown eyes. "It's not your time yet."

"Then what is this if I am not dead?"

"Your needed, this isn't your time yet."

All of a sudden within a flash of Scott's eyes, the woman held a child more like a newborn and then there was a toddler looked like he was about 4. The infant was hard to describe but had Scott's eye shape and dark black hair. "Those eyes look familiar?" But the toddler looked like Scott but had soft brown hair. His eyes and face seemed similar to someone Scott recognized also. At that time he couldn't put his finger on it. The child let go of the lady who whore white hand and went to Scott.

"Daddy."

Scott reached to pick the toddler up but there clear shield blocking Scott's touch.

"These kids cannot be touch unless this wall is broken down." The lady in white spoke still holding the infant.

Scott dumbfounded, still trying to touch the toddler. He couldn't, the toddler then laughed and smile. Scott was a lost for words and breath as that smiled was plastered on the kids face. It was all to familiar. Scott then turn his attention to the infant.

"Whoa! Clam down Scott! Scott!" Sean tried to hold the big man down.

Scott eyes were widen and his face was full of sweat. "I thought-where"

"It's alright, it's okay. You just passed out dude. Your alive." Sean said.

"My kids, they're-"

"At their friends house-"

"No, Sean this kid was an infant and the other one was four or three-"

"Cassie and Cody are teenagers." Sean reminded him. "Scott here drink some water dude."

Scott did so. But still couldn't believe what he had experience. He was done with this shit. The relapses and drama put together. He was done. He was going out of town and a few months and wouldn't come back until it was time for him to do so. It was either rehab or the next time he ended up in a hospital bed he would wake up.

* * *

Mark wanted to see his girls so badly. He missed them he missed her he missed....his family period. He couldn't find the words to explain his actions but there was nothing to explain expect that he was an asshole for putting his hands her. The door bell rang his eyes almost feel out at the person who was standing on the other side.

"Mark are you going to let me in or what?" She asks.

"Sure , come in."

* * *

"Candice! Where have you been you scared me?" Alessandra hugged her lover and friend.

Candice embraced the woman. "I missed you too. Sorry I didn't return your class honey. I been in Texas."

Alessandra pouted. "Why?"

"Thinking about moving there." Candice showed Alessandra a picture of the house. "Well let's stop kidding, I am moving there."

"What about the company?"

"I'll give the girls another month or two to make sure they find a job." Candice spoke simply. "I mean, I need to start a new chapter in my life."

Alessandra smiled. "That cool." She figured this will be the time. "Okay, well I have something to tell you."

Candice sat down. "Okay."

" I would like to resign as a call girl-"

Candice rolled her eyes. "Al please." She laughed. " This isn't a company you submitted your resume too. Just say you quit."

She placed her hands in her pocket. "I quit."

Candice knew she lost one of her best girls. "Okay, I'll send you your final check in the mail better yet." Candice wrote out a personal check to Alessandra for twenty-five grand. Next to her signature he place xoxo my favorite Candy girl.

"I can't take this-"

"It's your check silly don't be crazy. So what do you plan on doing?"

She sat down next to her. "Not sure, I submitted my resume to many of compines on this website so....well have to see."

Candice leaned over to the younger female. "Well, you can always come stay with me in Texas." Her hands glided down her soft skin.

Alessandra and Candice attraction to each other was simple. Even though Alessandra never thought in this world that she'll get down with a chick. Candice on the other hand liked and enjoyed both sex. But men was number one on her list. Candice gazed into the younger woman's eyes. "So.... I am going to go shopping for my house and I am going to have a meeting tonight with the girls and everyone."

"Seems cool with me."

* * *

"Thanks for bringing my kids over."

"Mark, what is going on between you and my daughter is none of my business. This is something I choose to stay out of." Mrs. Hemme spoke.

Mark held his head down. "Yes, I understand that." He spoke. "We've been going to see skrinks and everything-"

"Personally I feel that you two are going to and should split-"

Mark shot is head up. "Mrs. Hemme, no disrespect but I feel whatever goes on between your daughter and I is none of your business."

"My daughter is my business Mark." Her tone was clam.

"That's my wife and these are my kids." Mark wanted to yell at the top of his lungs but out of his respect for his mother in law and kids who were playing in the next room, he kept his composer.

"Well see about that.

* * *

"She said that? What a bitch." Hunter spoke. "That was uncalled for bro."

Mark sighs. "I know. How's Scott?"

"In rehab." He spoke with a mouth full of fires.

Mark played with his chicken fingers that were on his plate. "Good."

"So what are you going to do about the house?" Hunter questioned.

"I guess keep it for the girls. I really don't want to move-"

Hunter took a sip of his beer. "Yeah, but just think about the memories and shit."

Mark was over this conversation. "Let's not talk about this conversation okay. When are you gonna get back in the ring?"

"Not sure."

"Your injury was months ago." Mark said.

Hunter just smirks. "I know."

"Your are really pissing me off."

Hunter made a face. "Don't get pissy cause I'm dating the boss daughter she dose me favors."

Later on that day.....................

Mark was served with divorce papers. This was something he really didn't want but at the same time he wasn't quite sure the shrink was helping either.

"So you couldn't call me you had to serve me with papers?" Hos voice boomed through the phone.

Christy's eyes were waling up. "Mark, in the past few weeks you've lost your mind I don't know whats going on with you."

"Christy do you know how many times we fought? Please-"

"But you never hit me. I just want out before something worse happens."

"Fine, if this is what you want."


	11. Chapter 11

New Girl in Town

_Weeks later...._

Scott was in a daze. He soon came right back to Houston after spending time with his kids. Privately, Scott smoked some pot to clear his head along with his reaming brain cells. He figured the dream he had with the angel and he two kids were something that was going to happened or already happens. He couldn't figure it out and it drove him insane. Every time he closed his eyes he's wish that the dream would come back to him but it wouldn't. Scott couldn't get over the fact the toddler had his features along with another woman's that was very familiar.

"It's not Dana's......I wore a condom with her." Scott in held looking up towards the sky as he looked back on his bad boy play days. "She just gave head-" There was a knock on the door. "You look like shit."

"And so do you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah Deadman. I heard about you and Christy, that sucks."

"Thanks, I know. Heard about you overdose...that sucks."

Both men laughed. "Mark, why is all this happening to us? I mean we did some pretty shitty things but Karma is really a bitch."

"Tell me about, I miss my girls so much. If isnt enough I on the road all the time."

"Right, WCW out of business and I really want to get back into the ring."

"Talk to Vince-"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Please!"

"You'll never know."

Scott then notices something different about Mark. "Nice hair cut.....I didn't know your forehead was that big dude."

"Fuck you." He laughed

* * *

Krystal moan as she slouch down on the couch next to her husband. He kissed her forehead. "You tried?"

"Yeah, Summerslam is coming up and I am going to be on the road more. Wanna come with me?" She looked at him.

"Wouldn't mind, Tristen is with Tamra so next week I can join you on the road."

Krystal smiled. "Great. I-" The coupled looked at each other. "Who can that be?" Kevin wondered as he walked towards the door.

"Hello."

"Hey Christy...come in."

* * *

While out shopping, Alessandra brought everything her pretty browns eyes caught the sight of. As she left and headed to her car, she stood dead front and center of Kurt Angle. "Shit, you scared me."

"Didn't intend too." He Smirks. "So..."

"So?" She spoke heading to her car.

"Where have you been?" He asks following her. "I missed you-"

"Kurt we've been over this a million times already. I don't feel like going through his again. I don't want to be with you."

"No one rejects me." He said grabbing her arm.

"If you don't want me to make a scene in a crowd full of people you'll leave....now." Her showed that Alessandra had guts but her heart was pounding. Kurt was becoming more scary everyday. A restring order wouldn't even work with this guy. She had to do something. "Hey Candice, I was just about to call you..........so are you still moving to Texas?"

* * *

"So you two are divorce?" Kevin asks Christy handing her a bottle water.

"Yup."

Kevin was irate. "You guys couldn't work this out, I mean what about Chloe and MK?"

"This is what best-"

"Krystal, how could you say that?"

"He was hitting her, she was gonna get hurt and to have MK and Coco see that....Kevin you know what kind of house hold I grew up in."

"Yeah and you know MINE wasn't so perfect either."

Christy just looked on. She never seen them fight before. "I'm gonna go."

"No baby stay." Krystal walks towards her.

"No it's alright I have to pick up the kids, be guys."

Kevin stood there with his arms crossed staring at his wife. She rolled her eyes and brushed pasted him. When Kevin heard the door close he sighs. "Why are other people problems becoming our own?"

* * *

"I promise as soon as I get a job, I will find another soon ASAP."

Candice laughed. "Al please, I stayed with you."

"Yeah but that some nice Condo, this is a freaking mansion."

"Mini mansion. I'm just glad I am not one of those ex-wives who are waiting on a settlement. I have my own money THANK YOU GOD!" Candice glowed with happiness on her face.

The home was beautiful in the Houston suburban. There were four bedrooms and three in a half bathroom. Two fireplaces and and large basement. Luxury to it's fineset. Cream carpet and the kitchen had oak hardwood floors. The outside wasn't as big only with gray and white stones with a built in bar a que pit and jacuzzi.

"How dose this sectional look?"

"Good, as long as you don't have any kids over it will stay white forever." Alessandra laughed.

"We should go shopping and put to eat to celebrate."

Candice smirks. "I think that's possible. I fill like getting drunk."

* * *

_Dear Ms. Curi,_

_It's been a while since we talked. Oliver is a great kid, yuo should really get to know him. It's really not his fault and I know you don't like to be pressured but its a least you can do. I found a wonderful school for him located on Pale drive in the Houston school district. He's really excited about kindergarten and I am too. Well I will send you a picture as soon as he takes them. You know my number._

_Jennifer_

"Hey baby, what you reading?"

Shawn looked up at his wife. "Nothing, just going threw some stuff." He didn't want to lie to his wife, but he was curious in how Oliver and her along with Jennifer and this letter connected.


	12. Chapter 12

-Night out on the town-

**Song and lyrics by Soul Descion "Faded"**

Shawn couldn't shake the fact that his wife was up to something. He really didn't want to suspect nothing, but his gut feeling never lied to him. Since the envelope had tape on it, Shawn placed the letter back inside of the mail and he stack it along with Rebecca's other mail. Cameron was with his mother and Rebecca was visiting her sister for the weekend in San Antonio. He called up his buddies.

"Hey.....you guys want to get up tonight you know, boys night out?.......alright.....see you in thirty."

* * *

"So where are we going tonight?" Alessandra ask Candice as she was trying on her black peep toe Yves Saint Laurent Pumps. "And are we staying our late as well because I have an interview tomorrow?"

Candice sprayed her body with her Chance Chanel perfume. "I don't know how late were staying but were going to the nightclub called Aqua or something it has something to do with the sea."

Alessandra laughed. "Okay, but we have to leave early."

"Like how early?"

"2:30?"

Candice smirks. "Alright but after your interview, we are going out to celebrate."

"I can get with that." Alessandra grabs her BCBG clutch. "Wait.....do you have on underwear?"

"No I'm going commando!" Candice raised up her skirt.

"Okay, just that for that.....were leaving at 1."

* * *

_When I get you all alone  
I'm gonna take off all your clothes  
Ain't nobody gonna interrupt my game (oh no no)  
Ever since you been hangin' around  
I been trying to figure out  
What I can say to you to get some play yeah_

Couldn't we do what we did last night again  
Baby, you and I'd be better than friends  
Don't you think its time we went a bit further, oh yeah  
Everynight when we say goodbye  
How can I help looking in your eyes  
Wondering why you and I haven't hit it  
Can we get it on

"This is a young crowd that's here." Kevin notice.

"Yeah, just the way I like it." Hunter looked at a smalled but curvy red head that walk by. All then men rolled their eyes and laughed as Hunter followed close behind her. Scott and Mark headed to the bar while Kevin, Shawn, and Kid wanted to check on their V.I.P table.

"Easy Scott." Mark laughed.

Scott smirks. "Whatever, can I get a shot of jack actually make that two for me and my friend here."

After Mark and Scott took their shots, a woman leaned on the bar next to him. "May I have another Washington Apple with a shot of Grey Goose on the side?.....thank you."

"I'll pay for it." Scott spoke.

The female looked him. "Hey.....I know you I think."

"I know you too...Victoria Secret."

Alessandra laughed, most guys wouldn't have went along with it. "Yeah that's me." She tried to give the bar tender her card but Scott handed the man cash.

"Thank you....I'm sorry your name again?"

"Scott."

Alessandra smiled. "Thank you again Scott."

"Would it be rude to ask for your number?"

She had to admit he was charming and very handsome. "I'm not sure that's a good idea." She pointed to his wedding band. He was a dumb ass for wearing it , him and Dana has been divorce over eight months now.

"My wife and I are over. But somehow I really can't explain to you why I still have this thing on."

Alessandra gave him a weak smile. "You enjoy your night." As she walked away, Scott turned to Mark. "Shut up."

_I'm kinda faded but I feel alright  
Thinkin' 'bout makin' my move tonight  
I can't pretend that you're only my friend  
When you're holding my body tight  
Cause I like the way you're makin' it move  
I like the way you're making me wait  
At the end of the night  
When I make up your mind  
You'll be coming on home with me (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Yeah, you know you got it  
And you know I want it  
I can't wait to take you home (you know you got to come back)  
I don't wanna be rude at all  
I just wanna be where you go  
Think what we could do alone

"Well, Well. Well Hunter seems like you go everything going for yourself." Hunter looked away from the red head to the familiar female figure that was staring at him. "Joanie, what up baby." He greeted her with a hug and kiss.

The red head just looked at her and frown. Hunter kept his focus on Joanie. "So who ya here with?"

"Some friends, actually it's his birthday so I'm going to go now. I just thought since I seen you.....I should come over-"

"Can I ask you to come some where else?"

Joanie rolled her eyes and softly pushed him away. "Bye Hunt."

* * *

_Couldn't we do what we did last night again  
Baby, you and I'd be better than friends  
Don't you think its time we went a bit further, oh yeah  
Everynight when we say goodbye  
How can I help looking in your eyes  
Wondering why you and I haven't hit it  
Can we get it on  
_

As Kevin poured himself a drink he looked up at Shawn. "So what's going on, the last time you wanted a boys night out Becca was pregnant and you went to Vegas to marry her."

Shawn laughed. He remembered how young he was and the look on their faces when he told the Kilq that. "Man, I dunno. Rebecca and I had our problems yes but, really I don't know whats going on. I found a letter and I was thinking that it was a craze fan and I opened. Okay I was begin nosy anyway. I read it and it talked about some kid and some girl name Jennifer."

"Why in the hell did you go through her mail man?" Kevin laid back asking him.

"Something told me too."

Kevin smirks. "Continue with your story."

"To make a long story short, I think she hiding something."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Please are your serious? Rebecca?"

"I dunno maybe I'm jumping to conclusions-"

"Yes you are. Just leave alone Shawn and if she is which I really don't think she is hiding something- remember this whatever is played in the dark will come to light......cheers."

_I'm kinda faded but I feel alright  
Thinkin' 'bout makin' my move tonight  
I can't pretend that you're only my friend  
When you're holding my body tight  
Cause I like the way you're makin' it move  
I like the way you're making me wait  
At the end of the night  
When I make up your mind  
You'll be coming on home with me (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

"Thank you for the shot honey!" Candice kissed her on the cheek.

"Welcome." Alessandra continue to dance.

"So I saw that guy talking to you....what his story-"

"That all it was a story. He married and it was trying to hit on me-"

Candice rolled her eyes. "Man the guys here in Texas are creeps too!"

_When we first met the deal was stated  
You stepped like my G's  
The way we conversated  
Just another day, around the way  
We'll be up close with everything okay  
Cause I'm not like the rest  
Indecision with the best  
Thoughts for my full court press  
Just becase they hated  
How's it goin', ha, yo fade_

_

* * *

_

_Months later..........._

"Hello...........yea.................shut the fuck up Kevin.................alright I'm there." Scott had hung up the phone with Kevin. He couldn't believe what his ears has just heard. He's been waiting a long time to get into the ring and was happy as hell to hear that Vince wants Kevin, Hogan and along with himself to come back to the WWE and be the NWO. It was a new year and he was happy to start a new slate in life. So far Scott has been sober from drugs since the middle of the summer and he's never felt better. He even slack back on the Jack and now with Vince wanting him back in the WWE he's couldn't wait to get back in action.

Sometime in mid January, the Royal Rumbel after party was held. Kevin and Krystal arrived together while Scott went solo. "I'mma head to the bar." He said to Kevin.

Kevin smirks. "How did I know."

Scott laughed at the sarcastic tone in his best friends voice. "Shut up." As he headed to the bar, he couldn't believe who he just saw. "I'm starting to think your following me?"

The young female turned around. Her jaw drop at the sigh of Scott. "I just can't get away from you huh-"

"It was meant to be."

She crossed her arms. "What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?" Scott nodded his head to the NWO No Way Out poster. "Oh...well."

"So, are you going to give me that number or what Alessandra."

She was surprised he remembered her name. "You really are persistent huh?"

"The only way to be-"

"Your married."

Scott walked up to her. "Seriously I am not married anymore I just would like to get to know you. Your beautiful."

Alessandra didnt want to give in. But since she now worked for the company and so did he Alessandra didn't want to doge him at parties either. "707-224-3444 that's my cell."

"Alright." Scott kissed her hand. "I'll be seeing you then."


	13. Chapter 13

-First dates-

Alessandra was now at her new condo apartment looking through her walk in closet. She had to admit she was a bit happy to go on a date with Scott. He finally had some time off and he wanted spend it with her. Dinner date and maybe ice cream later so she had to dress accordingly. She wore a black leather jacket from BEBE, distress jeans and black high heels with double straps. and a see through white shirt. It was more sexy than slutty.

"Hello?"

"I'm downstairs. I would have came up but we would have never left your apartment." He smirks.

Alessandra just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'll be right down."

* * *

Kevin and Krystal decide to have some fun out on the town. They were bored with nothing to do besides each other. So they went to Dallas and headed to a strip club there. They got VIP and picked out the most appealing woman to them.

"Ooooh, I haven't had any Latina in a while. What about her?" Kevin pointed to a busty Latin female. About 5'9 with a possible chance of her begin 5'6 without the heels. She had brown hair to the middle of her back and very curvy.

Krystal could feel her mouth watering up. "Sure go get her. Too bad I can't touch."

The Latin female conversated with the bouncer and she slowly walked towards the couples VIP. "Hello." She smiled but her voice was full of seduction.

"Hi." Both Kevin and Krystal spoke.

"So how do you guys want this. Me on her and you watch or the other way around?"

"You on me....and he watches."

As he female stripper climb on top of Krystal, Kevin watched as she moved seductively on his wife. He loved the fact that he married someone who loves him and is adventuress as well. He was hard as hell and it turned him on the see his wife willing to touch the flesh of another female.

"I really don't want to interrupt trust me but don't take this the wrong way but I love to see you guys in action."

The Latin female got this all the time but she was a bit confuse. "You mean sleep with each other?"

Kevin looked at his wife. "Yeah, but only if you want to."

The female looked between Kevin and Krystal. "I'm not too sure about that." She looked at the bouncer who was sitting outside.

"What about afterwards? Well wait or you can meet us at your hotel?" Krystal cupped her ass cheeks.

Kevin laid back and watched his wife work her magic charm. The female dancer took glances between Kevin and the woman beneath her.

* * *

"So how are you?" Scott asks Alessandra.

"Good and you?"

"Just as fine as you are." He kissed her hand. "That's a very expensive watch."

Alessandra looked down and she was wearing the watch that a client had given her. "It was a gift."

"Damn, your ex boyfriend?"

"No."

While at the stop light, Scott turned to her. "Oh. Well what are you in the mood for tonight?"

"Sea food."

"I know a great sushi place not far from here." He smiled.

She looked into his eyes. "That'll be nice. I took you for a steak kind of guy though."

He laughs. "I am but, I'll eat raw fish for you."

"You got good game."

He laughs. "It's something I'm born with."

* * *

Shawn had everything perfectly set for his wife. She had been working her ass off when she only was suppose to be a temp. She'd been taking on clients and doing too much. Shawn understood that she didn't want to be a housewife but at the same time he wanted to take care of her and their kid. After a long day of work, Rebecca kicked off her Malino's and placed her briefcase on the table. The smell of sweetness caught her nose as she went up stairs to find her bed room candle it and the fireplace buring. Her jaw drops as she sees her husband waiting for her on the bed.

"What is this?"

"We haven't had anything like this in a long time. I was guessing now we should." Shawn raspy voice spoke. "Take your jacket off."

Rebecca was retarded for even thinking about Scott. She had SHAWN MICHELAS as her husband. He had change since he got older but that sexy boy toy was still there. After both Kevin and Scott introduced them, she couldn't help but have a big smile on her pretty face. But it was something about Scott besides their little secret go to her well in this case......it's Rebecca's little secret. "_Come on Bec take your mind off of this nonsense and fuck your husband."_She listen to the voice and slowly took off her blazer. She had a white button up blouse and it was really tight fitting on her. Shawn licks his lips as Rebecca slides out of her. His blond hair was sprawled on his shoulders with his famous smirk on his face. Finally, Rebecca got down to her bra and panties and she crawled on her knees to get to her hubby.

"I am so in love with you." Shawn kissed her.

"I am in love with you too Shawn." She returned his kiss.

Shawn's hands explored his wife body until she was removed of all items on her. As his lips touches the flesh on Rebecca neck, her spines receives a tingle and she gets the messages between her legs that she's ready for him to be inside of her.

"Ahh...Shawn....get inside of me." She ordered.

Shawn slowly layed his wife down and placed her legs on his shoulder. He instantlyslid into her and man was she dripping wett. The sounds were coming from both Rebecca and Shawn's mouth and of their flesh slapping. Two hours later. The two feel asleep in each other arms.

* * *

After their dinner date, Scott took Alessandra back home. "Are you serious Scott?"

"Yes I am...I would whoop his ass-" Scott conversation was cut short by the ringing of Alessandra's cell. "It's rude if you answer."

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you?" Yelled a voice over the phone.

Alessandra shivered. "What do you want?"

"You skip town on m e bitch-"

She hangs up. Never knew Kurt to call from a different number what a freaking stalker. "Who was that?" Scott asks.

"A no one." Alessandra placed a smile back on her face. "A really really crazy person that's all. No one you need to worry about."

"I'm Scott Hall, I don't worry baby."

She couldn't help but blush. "Oh my God do you ever stop."

"No." Scott smirks. "So what do you think about dating an older man?"

"Who said we were dating darlin. " Alessandra said in a southern accent.

Scott moved in closer to her. Man he was a bit aggressive. "Me. He kissed her hand. What do you say?"

"Walk me to my door."


	14. Chapter 14

- Rebecca's...what's your secret?-

Alessandra turned around and Scott was close behind. "Thanks, but this is it."

"Alright. You sure you don't want me to come in I mean there could be a Ninja or something - a robber even."

"I believe Scott if you do come in and check to see if someones here....you'll never leave."

Scott held his hand to his chest. "Three weeks of talking to you and you already know me baby."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Goodnight Scott."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Hunter had time off, he decided to spend it with Stephanie. She cooked him breakfast, lunch and dinner. But most of time it was take out but she tired. She the working girl not the cooking type. As they ate Asian take out, Stephanie smiled at him. "Since when you eat with chop sticks?"

"SINCE what? You know I have to learn how to do everything." He then grabs a piece of shrimp. "Here." He feeds her the shrimp.

"Your nice when you want to be."

Hunter smirks. "Your the same way. Guess were meant for one another huh?"

"Guess so." Stephanie's phone vibrated and she notice she received a text message.

Hunter looked up. "Hey hey, no phones."

Stephanie stuck her tongue out. It was a text from Chris. "It's the girls."

Hunter rolled his eyes and continue to eat his food. "Eww"

Stephine so badly wanted to change her fiscal expression from "It's one of the girls" to "I so badly wanna fuck". Hunter wasn't stupid so she had to keep her poker face on. She replied to the text and look up into Hunter suspicious face.

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"Who was it."

"One of the girls."

"Who, which one?" He was curious.

She thought quickly. "Krssy, Why?"

"Just curious."

Stephanie raised her eyebrow. "Curiosity killed the cat."

Hunter gave her a devilish grin and slid over next to her. "How about I kill your kat-"

"Hunter." Stephanie blushed as his hands un buckled her jeans. He didn't listen to her plea, instead he kissed her neck and continue to make his hand towards her entrance.

"Hunter all you have to do was ask.

"Well let's move this to the bedroom."

Stephanie heard her phone go off again warning her that she had received another new text message. She was in a corss between wanting to answer it and having sex with Hunter. Before they could get to their bedroom, their clothes were tossed and thrown around on the floor of their condo.

"Tell me you love me." Hunter growled into the heriress ear.

Stephanie smiled and simply replied. "I love you."

* * *

"Kurt called me."

Candice eyes widen. "Really? Wow."

"I know, I need to get my number changed and then hurry back off to work so I'll have end lunch with you shortly."

Candice pouted. Alessandra laughed. "It's not my fault you don't have a job. Or nothing to do."

"I'll just tell everyone I work for a fortune 500 company." They laughed. " Besides, I'll join some gym or tennis classes."

"Alright......I'll call you with my number."

"Okay." Candice walked towards her Range Rover. "Kisses."

............

"Hello?"

"Hey honey." Scott's deep sexy voice sent a chill down her spine.

"Hi Scotty." She played it off.

"I'm in New Mexico and I'll be in town tomorrow night. Are you going to watch Raw tonight?"

"Yes I am. But your a bad guy I don't like what you guys did to Rock."

Scott crossed his arms. "Oh, Rock fan huh?"

"Maybe......I'm heading back inside for work so...I'll see you later on tonight on tv."

Scott smiled. "Alright then, I'll give you a wink when I do my promo."

"Bye Scott."

"Bye Ally."

As Scott disconnected his call, he turned around to see Kevin, Hogan, Mark, Steve Austin and The Rock all looked at him and spoke in unison. "Awwww."

"Shut the fuck up."

* * *

It was around the end of February and Mark's divorce was final. Christy moved a few minutes away from Mark and she also had custody of the girls as well. While the girls played in their playroom, Mark watched television until the doorbell rang.

"It's not time yet."

Christy folded her arms. "Okay well. I'll sit here then."

Before Mark could close the door, he watched as a black Range Rover pulled up across the street. Hop out a busty chestnut brown haried burnette. Trying to get a good look at her, he didn't even hear Christy call his name. "Mark!"

He jumped and closed the door behind him. "Yeah, sorry."

"Where are the girls?"

"In their play room. But I think they're sleep now I was just about to fix dinner. Want some?"

"You can't cook."

Mark looked at here. "You can't cook."

"You wouldn't know your never at home." She said in a playful tone but the statment was nothing at all fake by anymeans.

Mark clinches his jaw. "Suite yourself starve." The entire time Mark paid attention to Christy as she text. Her face had a glow on it. Finally, he looked at her face which had a glow on it. It was the same glow she had when she was pregnant, when they got married, and after they made love. She was into someone. "Who's that?"

"No one." She spoke simply.

"You got a glow, it can't just be no one. Your a giggly school girl-"

She shot her blue eyes up. "And I guess I am suppose to be miserable?"

"Just say your with someone, wouldn't hurt me."

Christy's blue eyes just looked at Mark. "Okay....I'm with someone I think. Nothing official we just ended things."

Mark didn't want to argue. He wanted to ask her how long but decide not to.

* * *

Rebecca loved the night her and Shawn spent together. Cameron was coming back soon and Vince probably has something in the works for Shawn. They had been talk an awful lot lately. So instead of getting up, Rebecca laid there. Her thoughts surrounded Oliver and Jennifer and Rebecca wish she could just tell everyone around her the truth. But the truth will change everyone lives and friendships. She turned to her husband's sleeping face to block the thoughts.

_"I can't keep this hidden but then again I have been doing a good job in doing so."_

_**Thanks for reading and please review**_!


	15. Chapter 15

-Hunter......if you only knew-

A few days went by and Alessandra was in the arms of Scott Hall. As he held her he felt happiness and comfortable. "So you never told me too much about your parents. Where are they?"

"Ummm, their in Vegas. They know I'm here in Texas and doing well."

"I'm talking about as far as us. I mean I would like to meet them you can meet mine and my kids-"

Alessandra wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to go back to Nevada, not just yet. "Actually Scott, I don't have a problem with you meeting my mom and dad but we've only been seeing each other for a month in a half."

Scott didn't care. "And."

"And, I don't want you meeting them just yet and vice versa."

"Your worried they'll say something about the age?"

"I could give a damn about what people have to say or think it's just that ......how can I say this. I've been with guys but never had a serious relationship."

"What about the guy who gave that expeinsve Rolex...he wasn't serious?" Scott asks

Alessandra sat down next to him. "No but in a way yes."

She won, he threw his hands up in the air in defense. "Alright...we'll meet them whenever your ready."

* * *

Chris watched as the billion dollar princess got dress. "You should leave my office, I don't want anyone to suspect anything-"

"And if they did they'll maybe say "damn, finally this girl has got some sense". Stephanie leave his ass." Chris spoke bluntly.

She knew Chris didn't like Hunter but to see him act this way in this tone was something new to her. "I can't leave him."

"Besides that your in love with him and he pretends to be in love with you......why can't you?"

She was lost for words. "I got a lot of work to do Chris I need-"

"That's what I thought." Storming out of her office he slams the door behind him.

* * *

"Take me home tonight......be my little baby, be my darling- take me home tonight." Rebecca sang Eddie Money's Take me home tonight while folding clothes. Shawn stood by the door and watched his wife. She was perfect, he was wrong to even think something was up. Also, he knew he was dead wrong for opening her mail. He was wearing nothing but a white tank top and blue jeans. Rebecca heart stop. "Shit Shawn....you scared me."

"Sorry." She laughed lightly.

She watched as her husband walked towards her. He gently places his hands on her waist and lifts her up on the counter of their laundry room. Rebecca looked into her husbands eyes. "Shawn."

"Shhh..." He places and gentle kiss on her perfect lips. Her neck was her spot and he knew that. Taking his tongue and gliding it down on the side of her neck. Rebecca removed Shawn's tank top and explored his chest with her fingers. Shawn removed her night gown and to revile her tone body. After unbuckling his jeans, Shawn warp his wife legs around his waist and entered her.

"Ahh Shawn." Rebecca moaned. "You trying to keep up with Krys and Kev?"

The lover manged to let out a slight laugh. "No....I just love you that's all." He kissed her.

"I love you too."

* * *

As Krystal headed back to the women's locker. She ran into Molly along the way. "Hey Krystal."

"Hi Molly."

"Ummm I was wondering I've seen you talk to Kevin Nash a lot."

Krystal smirk a bit. "Yeah."

"Well I was wondering ya know.....he's hot and what do you think of him?"

Molly was clueless to the fact that number one Kevin was married and number two she was talking to his wife. But jealously was nothing she had to worry about. She just played along with Molly. "Well he's very sexy yes I have to admit that he his. But I think he's interested in someone else and has been for the last two years Molly."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrow. "Who-"

Right then and there Kevin slaps his wife softly on the butt and plants a kiss on her cheek. Molly's jaw drop and she quickly recover her composer. Krystal smiles at her. "So....what where we talking about Molly, oh yeah.....Ke-"

"It's nothing, nevermnid. I'll see you out there in the ring tonight." She quickly walks away. Kevin chuckles a bit.

"Let me guess, she didnt' know we we married?"

"Yup. But I find this a bitt funny and the way she was talking about you got me kind of horny-"

Kevin shook his head no. "I got a promo to cut with Hall and Hogan-"

"So what." She shoves him into an empty room. "Give me 15 minutes."

* * *

Chris was surprise to tonight for his match tonight. It was himself verses Triple H in a no DQ. They had already went over the match but Chris was more focus on telling Hunter off than hurting him. That following night, Chris and Jericho was in the ring doing their stare down in the ring. Chris couldn't help it. "So I guess you made this match to get back at me for last week?"

Hunter smirk. "Actually, its something more than that. It's because I can-"

"It's because your dating Vince's daughter and she loves you and you know she can't say no to you." Chris and Hunter locked up.

"What Steph and I do is none of your business Irvine." Hunter kicks him. "Besides, what's it to you?"

Chris counters the kick. "Nothing, I'm just proving myself right that's all."

"Right of what?"

"That your a whore and you can only love one person....yourself." Chris goes for the three count.

"Get over yourslfe. Your upset that you had a thing for her and she diss your ass Chris." Hunter said as he had Chris in the submission hold.

"Little do you know Hunter..........little do you know that she's playing your very same game." Chris reverse the hold and the rest of the match played out as plan. Hunter won and the two will now go to Wrestlemaina 18. As Hunter walked towards the back of the arena, he knew Chris was an asshole and just brushed what he said off. "Little do you know....fucking prick."


	16. Chapter 16

-Jealous-

"Hello"

"Alessandra honey we didn't mean to wake you but your mom and I have seen ya since graduation. Hows Texas for my working girl?"

It was 10 am in Houston and Alessandra slept today in. Sounding still a bit sleepy she placed her cell on her face and kept her eyes closed. "Fine daddy. How are you and mom?"

"Great, she retireing next week and were giving her a party here at the house."

"Okay, I'll let you know how my schedule looks."

"Alright then, but there's some guy showing up here looking for you leaving letters and everything flowers."

She shot up. "What?"

"Yeah, Chris or Kurt ."

This motherfucker's crazy. He's showing up at my mom and dad's house? What the hell. "How long have this been going on?"

"Since a few weeks ago. I figured if you wanted him to know where you were at then you would have made him aware. We didn't tell him anything."

She held her hand to her heart. "Great Dad thanks. I'll handle him and if it gets more out of hand call the police."

"My shot gun is the police." He laugh but he was serious as hell. "Take care and see ya soon. Love ya kid."

"Bye dad love you too and tell mom I love her ." As she pressed end, she couldn't believe Kurt was doing this. This was insane, she never would have thought that he was.....physco.

* * *

It was McKenzie 4th birthday party and the theme was princess. The birthday girl had a very bright pink tiara while the rest of the girls wore the smaller version of the crowns. The boys wore crown but since they are boys they didn't have them on their heads long. Mark watched as Chloe help McKenzie into her Barbie jeep. He smiled at his two girls.

"HI DADDY!" McKenzie yelled getting her father attention.

"Hey sweetheart."

Scott sat down next to him along with Shawn and Kevin. "She's a complete doll both of them."

"Thanks Shawn, so when are you and becca having another one?"

"Not sure, but we've been at it though." Shawn couldn't help but blush.

Scott, Kevin and Mark hooted and hollard. Shawn punched them. "Shut up."

Mark cell then went off. "Hello......hey darlin.........I am if you are. Right now I am at my kid birthday party so I'll give you a call when all of this is over, you think you can wait that long?" Mark's face was flush as the female on the other end spoke dirty words to him. "I can make that happened maybe....alright."

"I found you miss new booty." Scott sang. "Who was that?"

"A new friend-"

"Mark, your face was a red as your shirt. Give it up." Kevin spoke.

"Nothing is going on in a serious way but it's......Torrie."

Kevin and Scott's jaw drop. "The Torrie or some random chick Torrie?"

"Torrie Wilson."

Scott shot up. "Your fucking Torrie Wilson!"

"Scott watch your mouth!" Rebecca yelled across the room.

"Sorry." All of the mothers looked at him. "Sorry ladies." He slap Mark on the shoulders. "How did that happened? I thought she was with Kidman"

"They broke up. We started having a conversation and that was it- it's only been a few weeks."

Kevin and Scott high five him and each other, while Shawn shook his head. "So are you completely over her or are you using Torrie as a distraction?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "She dirvoice him-"

"Shawn your really busting the bubble here." Scott said eating his nachos. "I mean really."

Shawn held his hands up in defense. Mark turned to him. "Besides, she dating."

Mckenzie came over to her father. "Daddy, mommy wants you to come here." She held her hand out.

_Meanwhile......._

Christy's friend Jessica was giving Scott the eye. "Who was that?"

"Scott, Mark's friend."

"He's very sexy."

Rebecca looked at the female from the corner of her eye. She continue. "Really really sexy. And that one too." She pointed to Shawn. "The things I'll do to him." She giggled.

"That's my husband you slut." Rebecca spat at her. "Christy control your whore of a friend."

"Excuse me, Like I was suppose to know he was married."

It seemed like Jessica was about to make a fatal mistake by getting into Rebecca's face. Krystal stood up in front of her. "This is a kids party and secondly don't jump stupid again like that to my friend."

Christy pulled her friend Jessica back. "Claim down you guys."

"She started it she called me a slut." Jessica said to Christy.

"Hey, put that on ice for right now okay. This is my daughter's party."

Mark came over with his daughter in tow and he felt the tension. He looked at Christy. "What happened here?"

"Jessica begin Jessica and Rebecca begin Rebecca." Christy spoke simply as she placed the number 4 candle on her daughter's birthday cake.

Mark held McKenzie on his lap as she blew the candles out on her cake. "Yay!!!" Everyone clapped and the slices of cake and scoops of ice cream were passed out. Over the few months Mark and Christy relationship has been peaceful and it had to be that way for the girls. Money wasn't an issue and Christy's feelings towards Mark was......difficult at best. One night she hated him for having her to make the most biggest decision while another night she wanted to be wrapped in his arms. Her cell rang and it was her new guy friend. "Hey A.J."

Mark tried not to be nosy but that was him. "Yeah you can come if you want......that won't be a problem trust MK adores you and so does Chloe."

_She already had my kids around this guy?_

"Alright, let me know...bye." She closed her Razor shut and didn't make any eye contact with Mark. She headed over to Rebecca, Krystal and a few other close friends. She knew Mark had ease drop on her conversation with A.J. and didn't feel like begin bothered with questions.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Listen you punk ass prick, leave my family alone. I will kill you if you go anywhere near them. I told you a million times Kurt I don't want your ass. If I have to say it again I am gonna fuck ya world up!" Slamming the phone down Alessandra took deep breaths. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at Candince.

"Feel better now?"

Alessandra nod her head. "Yeah."

* * *

Kurt looked at his cell and notice the area code after Alessandra has hung up. He then googled it. "Alessandra, you maybe be beautiful but never were you smart."

* * *

Christy headed into her home carrying McKenzie in her arms and Mark carrying Chole. The girls wore themselves out today and both parents were glad to see that their kids enjoyed themselves.

While Christy undressed a very sleeply McKenize, she wispered to Mark who laid Chloe down. "Can you bring me her night gown? They're in-"

"I remember where they're at." He spoke trying not to wake the girls. He then felt his phone vibrate, he went into the hall way to answer closing the door lightly. Christy was never the type to ease drop but whatever she did it anyway. She rolled her eyes as Mark flirted and made sexual talk to the other person on the phone. She felt a tad bit upset as she heard Mark to move on to quickly after the divorce was final.

"Who was that?" She asked. Placing the covers over Chloe.

Mark kissed the redhead princess McKenzie on the forehead. "A friend." He then kissed his blonde princess Chloe on the forehead as well. Christy crossed her arms. "Oh yeah, never knew you talk dirty to friends."

Mark smirked. "A bit nosy and jealous at the same time huh?"

Christy pulled her red hair into a pony tail. "No."

"Then what's with all the questions all of a sudden?" He looked at her. "Why are you bringing that punk around the girls? Dont'cha think it's too elary for all that?"

"It's none of your bussiness what I do-"

"And it's the same here."

Christy rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. "Look its late, so I'm pretty sure you have a busy night ahead with you."

Mark laughed. "Your jealous."

"No I am not."

He kissed her on the cheek, she wipe it off. "It's okay. Just remember you made this choice, not me."


	17. Chapter 17

-Ohhhh....your the reason why I'm thinking-

"So you check out of Rehab?" Hunter said asking Sean.

"Yeah, I'm doing good right man two month sober and shit feeling good. Vince has story line for me and everything after wresltemaina." Sean felt like a kid in the candy store when he reach the arena backstage.

"That's great man. I'm happy for you I really am and I will pray that you stay like this too." Hunter smiled. "Where are you crashing at?"

"Joanie's until I find a place. I love Florida but its gonna bring me back into the darkness so I'm staying with her until then."

Hunter didn't like the idea Kid was staying with his ex. Even though he shouldn't be one he's with Stephanie two he's with Stephanie. "Well I'll talk to you later man. Gotta get going."

* * *

"Ahhh....fuck.....I'm finna come Shawn!" Rebecca didn't know what got into her but she was glad it was Shawn. Since wrestlemain will be coming up, She would be helping Stephanie a lot more and going out of town. This was a great way to leave things with her husband.

He licks her collar bone. "Ahh cum for me baby."

* * *

Torrie caught up with Mark backstage. He was a private guy and Torrie knew that. So whenever she figure there was no one around she spoke to him.

"Hey."

He smiled. "Hello pretty girl, where ya going?"

"To my hotel room. I'm not leaving out until later in the day since I have a photo shoot in the morning around 10."

He was involve with her dimples. "Cool."

"Did you want to go grab something to eat I'm a bit starve after the match I had with Victoria."

"Sure, where at?"

She tired her best to make the conversation look causal to outsiders but she couldn't help herself to the draw near him. "My room, I was thinking room service."

He rasied his eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What on the menu?"

"Boise, Idaho's finniest."

He couldn't help but laugh. "I'll give you a ring when I'm done here sweetheart."

"Good. See you later then."

* * *

Before it was time for wrestlemaina, Rebecca knew she was going to be away from her son and husband. She took her family out to eat and they all spent time together that entire week. That last day, Rebecca headed to to a county and hour away from her home. As she knock on the door she was greeted with a woman with a slight smirk on her face.

"Come in."

As Rebecca entered her home, she sat down on the sofa and looked at the picture of the little boy. He was beautiful. " So, how are things?"

The woman still had the smirk on her face. "Good, really good. And I image things for you have been nothing but perfect-"

"Jennifer why would you say that? And not it hasn't, I've been dealing with this since before my own son was born."

Jennifer shot up. "You mean before you created your perfect family with Shawn and Cameron."

Rebecca's jaw drop. "Stay away from them."

"I do have to admit that your husband is a pretty pretty sexy handsome guy. But if he only knew about his perfect wife."

"Look I've been supporting you guys alright. There's no need I actually came by to see him before my flight leaves at 3-"

"He's five years old he's at school dear." Jennifer walked towards the door. "Rebecca you don't have to worry about us anymore. From here on out we don't want anymore of Shawn's money nor you." She opens the door. "You can leave now."

* * *

"Daddy.....Daddy?" The boy had Raven black hair and that smile was unforgettable. Scott awoke to the boy in his dream when he was at the hospital. He couldn't put two and two together because he wasn't dying and why is this toddler showing up in his dreams. There was a knock at his door and he finally arose from the bed. Rubbing his eyes he opened it.

"Good morning. I brought you muffins."

Scott smiled at Alessandra and greeted her with a hug and places his hands over his mouth. "I just woke up let me brush my teeth."

Alessandra turned her nose up. "Eeeewwww morning breath. Your still sexy thou." She winks at him as he entered the bathroom. She placed the muffins on the night stand of his hotel room. "Hey I was wondering something."

Scott came to the door with his hair pulled back into a ponytail and a towel wrapped around him. Alessandra almost lost it. "Yeah babe."

"Ummm your kids. How would they feel about you dating a younger woman?" She was proud of herself to remember her question after looking at Scott in just a towel.

He shrugs his shoulders. "It's not about the age I wouldn't think. I think it would be more of the vibe. But I thought you weren't in a rush yet to meet family-"

"I'm not just asking."

"Well how about your parents? Your dating a much older guy."

"Not sure." She played with her watch. "Damn if they do and damn if they don't. I like you."

Scott pulled the younger female closer to him. "I like you too."

Alessandra may have been in the call girl business but she really like Scoot and she haven't had sex since two months before graduation which seemed like a freaking century and she haven't had sex with someone she really like or was in love with since begging in high school. Alessandra had to admit she was nervous around him. "Well good. I have to get going you have a hour and a half to be downstairs at the All Access event."

"Is that an excuse for you to leave?" His voice was husky. "Come here."

Alessandra blushed. " Scott seriously. NWO has to make an appearance." She was at the door finally but Scott was right on her tail behind her. Besides, it's going to take more than you rubbing up against me to make me come."

* * *

_Baby, babyWhen we first met  
I never felt something so strong  
You were like my lover  
And my best friend  
All wrapped into one  
With a ribbon on it_

Stephanie was in her dressing room thinking about the firs-time she was with Hunter. It felt so strong and passionate and real. She did know at the time Hunter and Joanie was together but she didn't give a damn. Stephanie always got what she wanted and then some. Hunter to her was something she couldn't live without every day and night. Letters and voice mails she was in love.

_And all of a sudden  
When you left  
I didn't know how to follow  
It's like a shot  
That spun me around  
And now my heart left  
I feel so empty and hollow_

He then cheated, and cheated and cheated again. From the Divas on the roadster to the ring rats in the streets. But she was still in love with this man. He was the only one for her so it seems until Chris Jericho entered her world and explored her body, mind and soul.

_And I'll never give myself to another  
The way I gave it to you  
Don't even recognize  
The ways you hurt me  
Do you?_

She loved Hunter and she damn well knew he had feelings for her but Chris has feelings as well. Not only was she confuse but Stephanie seemed like she had to make a choice between a man who loved her and the man she loved.

_**Words and Songs are by Rhianna, Rehab. Thanks for reading and please review.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for reading and please review and Nef there will be no more of Shawn's and Rebecca lovin' going on from now on. lol And I think there are only going to be a one more chapter after this.**

-Wrestlemaina 18-

Toronto, Ontario Canada

Backstage and the crowd was crazy. This time of the year was filled with so much excitement and drama inside and outside the ring. Mark prepared for his match backstage verse's Ric Flair. He was greeted by his two girl and his mother Deena.

"Hey ladies- Where's Christy?" He asked.

"In Texas. She wasn't feeling good." Deena spoke.

"She sounded just fine to me 24 hours ago over the phone-"

"Mark, not in front of them....thank you."

He looked down at his girls. "Ready to see daddy win the match?"

"YEAH!" They yelled in excitement. "We gonna win!" Chloe said.

"Yeah that's right." Mark high fives his oldest daughter.

There was a knock at the door and Chloe rushed to opened the door. "Hi." The blonde said to the little blonde hair girl. "What's your name?"

"Chloe."

"I'm Torrie, nice to meet you." She looked at Mark who gave her a wink. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." Chloe opened the door more to let the female enter.

"Hello?"

Deena looked at the female from head to toe. "Good Afternoon."

"Ma this is Torrie and Torrie this is my mother and my kids Chloe and McKenzie-"

McKenzie walked up to her and held up for fingers. "I just turned four."

Torrie smiled at the red haired toddler, she had eyes just like Mark. "That awesome." She looked back up at Deena Mark's mom. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well." She looked at her son. "That fast huh?"

"She's a friend, just helping her train." He couldn't believe she said that in front of her.

Deena's eyes widen. "Oh your a wrestler?"

"Yes I am." Torrie spoke proudly. "I didn't want anything just came to wish you good luck on your match."

Mark smiled. "Thank you, Torrie."

"Well I guess I'll see you later then. Nice meeting everyone." As everyone exchanged goodbyes Deena turned to her son.

"Just came to wish you good luck huh?"

Mark looked through his bag for his bandanna. "Mom yes she did. That's what she said."

"Please she came to give you a blow job-"

"Mom! Really in front of you grand kids?"

* * *

"Stephanie? What wrong?" Krystal asked her.

"Nothing, its...it's just that I haven't had my period yet."

"Your pregnant."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Whatever no I am not C- Hunter...Hunter and I are always safe and."

"Krystal you got five minutes." The voice boomed on the other end of the door.

"Okay." She turned to her friend. "Listen, tell me later alright. I have to get to the ring."

Stephanie pouted. "Alright. If you see Rebecca tell her to stop by my office. She's a tempt she can't be that damn busy."

* * *

Rebecca bit her lip as she read the test results. Two plus lines she was pregnant. In the bathroom she sat by the toilet and flush it. She was suppose to be happy right. "I am suppose to be happy but I'm not."

* * *

Hulk, Kevin, and Scott did their promo before Scott and Steve's match. "Got butterflies?"

Scott nodded yes. "But its not because of my match."

"This girl must be something, I've known you for years you've never been like this man."

"Kevin I know." Scott smiled. "I'm happy as hell."

"Well when are you going to meet this woman who's gotten you all wound up?"

Scott smirk. "Soon, thinking about having a dinner at my place."

"Can't wait."

* * *

Alessandra couldn't keep her eyes off the monitor when NWO'S music hit. Scott and Steve Austin match was starting now and she was excited to watch her man perform live. A little grin inside of her made her giggle with joy. Could he be the one?

* * *

After wrestlemaina was over, everyone parted ways while later meeting up at after parties or night clubs. Scott headed straight to Alessandra's room.

"Hey."

He leaned on the door. "Hey." He spoke softly.

"You lost. But you still looked hot."

"Why thank you." He moved her out of the door way and closed the door behind him. "Not going out?"

"Not really. You?"

Still chewing on tooth pick, he answered. "No." He placed his hands on her hip waist skirt. He kissed her neck. She moaned softly. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Alessandra almost melted. "Your fine." Scott's hands made their way to the zipper of her skirt. He lift it up and the index of his fingers played with her panties which were soaked. She was a bit embarrassed to let him know that she was into him and wanted him sexually. Scott smirked. He removed his shirt and instantly placed his fingers back to what he was doing to Alessandra's wett passage. She closed her eyes and played in Scott hair."Stop teasing me baby." Alessandra removed her shirt and her skirt over her head. She looked down to still see Scott's thick tongue teasing her through her panties. Finally, he slid her panties to the side and tasted her juices for the first time. He was getting hard inch by inch by her moans she tasted so sweet to him.

"Ahh." The soft words came from her mouth. Alessandra bit her bottom lip. "You got a condom?'

He looked up at her with lust in his eyes. "Yes, put it on me."

In a flash of light, Alessandra removed her leg from her Latin lover shoulders and took the rubber out of his hands. Ripping the Magnum from his hands, she tore open the condom and pulled down his pants to release his massive member. "Fuck." She whispered to herself.

Scott entered her smoothly and slowly. Both gasped for different reasons. Scott for how warm and tight she was and Alessandra for how big he was. Thrusting into her Scott held on to her hips for deeper access. "Ahh...mmmmmm Scott."

Scott felt like he was about to come but wanted to hold out for another position. Turning the younger female over, Scott postion her left knee on the chair and entered her from behind. Scott's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he entered her roughly. But it wasn't painful. Alessandra looked back at him and that turned him on he had to come. "Fuck."

Alessandra seemed a upset. "Don't worry baby." Scott placed another condom. "I got all night."

She smiled and straddled him. Scott held her hips as she rode him up. Around up and down back and fourth. "Ahh I-I make me cum I'm gonna cum!"

Scott then rose his hips up and thrusted inside of Alessandra make her breast go crazy. "Bust it for me."

She screamed and caught her breath on him and collapsed on top of him. Scott came back down on the bed. "I am in loved." He said kissing her on the forehead. Alessandra giggled and fell fast asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

- A new beginning-

"Oh, thank God." Stephanie smiled at the sight of her period. She had been never happier to use her pads. But she didn't like her test results, Stephanie had found out she's gotten an STD from Jericho. Thank God it was curable with a shot and some antibiotics. It was a shame but she knew there would never be anything with her and Chris. Hunter on the other hand, had bigger problems. While washing his clothes, not only did Stephanie find a few telephone numbers of whore she saw test results. One for steroids the other for STD. She figured he'd got it from some slut but then again she herself could have given it to him. Stephanie deiced not to wash his clothes and placed everything back in the bag as was. "Wash your own shit." She tossed his bag next to the washer and headed back into her room.

* * *

Mark broke things off with Torrie, he just wasn't feeling her for real and never was. She was a distraction. "Damn you Shawn." He watched Bones his dog play outside on the front. His green eyes set their sights across the street to the black Range Rover. His new neighbor had brown hair very slim but with curves. "Nice." She didn't see him, but he saw her. "Fuck me." Mark laugh thinking about what he'd do to her. "Haven't even seen the woman up close and I already want to fuck her....wow Mark."

* * *

Days and days at a time Alessandra couldn't leave Scott's side. Even when he left to do road shows and Raw, he missed him. Candice rolls her eyes. "Shut up, I'm jealous."

"Candice I cannot wait for you to meet him."

"Didn't you say he was 44?"

Alessandra rolled her eyes. "So?"

"That's old-"

"He's sexy as fuck so it doesn't matter." Alessandra smiled. "I am really into him."

"Well I am glad you are and you've found somebody. Make sure he doesn't want to use you just for your goodies."

"Trust me he's not." Alessandra pulled out a pair of yellow pumps from Alexander McQueen. "Hey, he's throwing a dinner party sometime later. I'm not sure when because they're wrestlers so who knows when their next off day is going to be. I'll let you know."

"Okay." Candice spoke.

"Whatever." Alessandra's eyes widen. "What the hell are you still doing wearing that?"

Candice looked down at her ring finger. "Oh...I just wear it."

"Why?"

"It's the biggest diamond I own."

* * *

Later that night, Hunter and Joanie decide to go to lunch at a really nice restaurant. She sees Rebecca and both of the women just glare at each other for second. It was almost as if the two had an unspoken conversation which is something women can do. (Ah I love being a chick, we have so man powers.......anyway) Rebecca ended the silent conversation by truing her head and paying for her meal.

"What's wrong?" Hunter ask seating her.

"Nothing, just that your nice to me?"

He kissed her hand. "I am always nice to you-"

"Except for when sometime around this year you were cheating whit me on Stephanie and I lost my job."

Hunter cringes. "Jojo-"

"Its fine Hunter the wounds have held....trust me." Joanie looked at the menu. "So why'd you bring me here?"

"Sean can stay with me."

She looked up at him from the menu. "Shut up are you serious.......that why you brought me here?"

"No something else. I'm not sure when this happened but I got tested and I think you should too."

Joanie's eyes widen but then claim down when she thought about it. "Hey I got my yearly check up last week.....I'm good. Besides Hunter, I always get myself tested after having sex with you anyway because you who you are."

He felt insulted. When Hunter and Joanie was together that was it. No other woman, not even a stare. Everything changed since dating Stephanie and he knew that. "I love you. I would never do anything to hurt Jo."

"I really don't know how I should fell."

The waiter then approached their table with bread and water. "Are we ready or do we still need sometime?"

Joanie looked at Hunter. "I think were done here."

* * *

Meeting after meeting drove Rebecca insane. She was sitting with Krystal at her home. She watched as her friend set up her bed room. "Uh-Krystal, what the hell is going on?"

"Kevin will be back soon, he went to the gym." Krystal had on a cop outfit. She laid out a pair of zebra print underwear for Kevin. Rebecca knew she had to get out of there quick before Kevin get's back.

"I'm thinking about having a abortion-"

Krystal drops the oil. "What? Why you loony. You're his wife you can't do that!"

"It's my body."

"Rebecca you're going to regret this!" She looked at the female under eyed. "Rebecca what is going on with you? YOU'RE HAVING SHAWN MICHELAS KID...AGAIN!"

Rebecca didn't say anything. "I'm really busy with work-"

"Bitch you know damn well that that's not a real job. Your job is begin a stay at home wife and fucking your husband that's all you have to do-"

"Krys-"

"I'm telling you the truth." Krystal rolled her eyes.

"I better get going-"

"Yeah go ahead before I get upset and not be horny anymore." Krystal said. Rebecca closed the door behind her and Krystal just watched as her friend drove off. "She has gone absolute crazy."

* * *

"Hey Joanie, I made you lunch."

Joanie smiled as Sean greeted her from her date with Hunter. "Oh yeah? What cha got there?"

"Just oven pizza."

She laughed. "Great, can't wait."

"How was the thing with Hunter?" He asks sitting across from here.

She raised her eyebrow. "How did you know I was with him-"

"First of all you just told me and secondly, that's my boy. So tell me what happened?"

She sighs and smiles at him. "Well if he's ya boy I'm pretty sure you knew about his test results and telling me he loves me and that bullshit."

Sean sighs at the fact his best friend is an ass. "Look, I know Hunter is an asshole. When Sean was younger it rubbed off him and with Kevin and Scott being the pricks they use to be yeah he learned from the best. Jo, I really wish you and Hunter was back together thou really."

"Well it's his lost." She poured herself some Vodka and Orange Juice. "I mean it's whatever, Stephanie Marie McMahon can have his sorry ass."

Sean smiled. "Cheers." He raised his cup.

"That better be water."

He laughed. "It is."

* * *

_Days later........_

"Scott, stop I thought I was suppose to be helping you set this table up?"

He couldn't keep his hands off of her. "You are baby."

"Go turn the grill off I think I smell the steaks burning Scott." He said trying to stop him. "Scott."

"Okay, only because those steaks are expensive." Scott gave Alessandra time to turn around and he quickly runs back and places his girl on the table and gives her a kiss.

"SCOTT!" She yelled in a giggling way. "You are so silly."

He smiled. "Okay, okay I'm going I'm going."

"I gave my friend Candice directions to your house babe." Alessandra walked up towards his patio.

"Okay."

"Is your friend Mark a nice guy?" He asked in a child like manner.

"Yeah." Scott said turning the steaks over. "He's been single for sometime now. Your friend Candice a nice girl?"

"Yeah she is. Well if everything works out for the both of them we can double date." Alessandra wrap her arms around him.

He kissed her on the forehead. "That's fine."

"Okay well I'm going upstairs to change."

"Alright." Scott felt on top of the world it was a natural high. Something he hasn't felt in a long time. He figure if he kept this up everything and everyone around him would be happy. His kids were doing fine in school and he saw them every chance he got. But the dream of the toddler and the infant child still runs through his mind. The more he's with Alessandra, the dreams re-occur back to back. But maybe for him that wasn't a bad thing his feelings were real for her.

*FIN*

In the end, they all ready for a new beginning and a change in life and was glad the major drama was over with and only had to deal with minor issues. Major drama over with........yeah right. They must not know what's ahead and what's been covered.

_xoxo_


End file.
